Hijo De La Muerte
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Athan había sido su nombre… Athan de Esparta, pero eso fue hace tiempo… Hace mucho… Mucho tiempo atrás. "No hay Justicia en la muerte… Él siempre va a cumplir con su deber… Aunque Claro Siempre es relativo… Y cada quien tiene una excepción" AU. Skull Hijo de Thanatos. Relacionado con los fics "Un semidiós Ninja o Un Ninja Semidiós?" Sigue la Serie "Los Semidioses y sus Odiseas"
1. Prologo (algo)

Saben? Estoy con Falta de inspiración por Causas Más allá de mi Comprensión. Tal vez deba Renunciar a mi trabajo, es muy aburrido y rutinario En Serio, Siento que podria Hacerlo dormida AUNQUE de forma muy lenta.

Otra cosa, comence Una serie Llamada "Los semidioses y Sus Odiseas" con empieza el fic de "Un semidiós Ninja ¿O un Ninja semidiós" Que Será el Eje Central de Todos los Demás Que planeo subir, se centra en la vida de Percy Jackson la de Que es reencarnación de mi querido y amado Itachi Uchiha. Pobres, Pobres Dioses.

No Sabran Que los golpeo.

Este Fic es parte de esa serie.

También planeo subir otra serie (En un futuro lejano Un poco) Basada en Tokio Ghoul ... mas o menos, Pero de eso hablaremos DESPUÉS.

Sin mas Que Decir Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Hijo de la muerte ...

Resumen: Athan había sido su nombre… Athan de Esparta, pero eso fue hace tiempo… Hace mucho… Mucho tiempo atrás. _"No hay Justicia en la muerte… Él siempre va a cumplir con su deber… Aunque Claro Siempre es relativo… Y cada quien tiene una excepción"_ AU. Skull Hijo de Thanatos. Relacionado con los fics _"Un semidiós Ninja o Un Ninja Semidiós?"_ y los Próximos estrenos _"Son Of The Moon" y "Sky And Home"_

Advertencias: Skull-Semidios/Dios, Skull-Papa, Dioses, Incestuocidad (¿?) Mención/aparición de personajes de otras Series/animes/mangas/libros/Programas/películas/ect. Los personajes no son mios (los que no son Oc), pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Paring: KawahiraXSkull (Mas que nada relación frustrada), Cang DuXSkull (antes), FonXSkull (la nueva obsesión), SkullXAll (Todos los Dioses son unos Hijos de… su mama). Insinuación de GiottoXNana (Awww). Y AlaudeXGiotto (Mmmmm)

Aclaracion: Skull solo ha dejado que 3 hombres sean sus semes: Kawahira (apodado amorosamente como Pastelito de Amor) Cang Du y Fon. En la mayoría de sus relaciones (salvo esas tres) Skull es el dominante.

* * *

Hijo de la Muerte

* * *

Mini Prologo

Si uno le preguntaba a Skull a que se dedicaba el respondería que era un Stuntman, si uno le preguntaba porque era uno de los siete más fuertes respondería que era por su inmortalidad…

Nadie le creía cuando lo decía.

Skull simplemente podría su mejor cara de arrogancia y se pondría a alabarse a si mismo hasta que Reborn o Colonello le callaran a patadas.

Nadie más que Giotto; El Noveno Vongola, se daría cuenta de la sonrisa y mirada vacía que ponía la nube arcobaleno. Solo él fue la única persona a la que Skull se abrió lo suficiente como para contarle un poco sobre su pasado.

Giotto sabía que escondía muchos otros sucios secretos, pero Skull era ante todo un de sus amigos más cercanos aunque nadie lo supiera o lo sospechara, cuando Skull estuviera listo le contaría.

Porque a veces los secretos y la verdad tras ellos pueden ser tan jodidamente pesadas que pueden terminar por romper a cualquier ser existente…

Incluso a un Dios.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

1

Cuando se había encontrado por primera vez con el Arcobaleno y descubrió a que se dedicaban el simplemente no se impresiono…

Había una Supuesta Soldado… Lluvia.

 _"El dolor, la sangre, la perdida… Esas ansias por la batalla tan dignas de el como un Legado de Ares, Su talento y fuerza natural, El liderazgo y carisma que poseía… Todo se perdió… Ellos ya no estaban… Y nunca los recuperaría"_

Había Una Supuesta Ilusionista… Niebla.

 _"Su más Grande Amor, una hermosa hija de Zeus Extraordinariamente poderosa y Muy talentosa con la niebla, La mas bella mujer del entre los Mortales… Elena, habían estado comprometidos, eran muy felices… Pero Paris tuvo que aparecer y llevársela a distancia, poco después se enteró… que no la vería nuevamente… Por lómenos no en este mundo"_

Había un Supuesto Científico e Inventor… Rayo.

 _"Da Vinci era un estúpido, Inteligente sin duda, Pero tan malo para hacer Haikus como su padre... Digno hijo de Apolo, Uno de los dioses que más mal le caía a su padre… Pero desde hace mucho era su mejor amigo"_

Había Un… EL supuestamente ¨Mejor¨ Hitman del Mundo… Sol.

 _"Muerte… En todas Partes… Muerte… La sangre escurría por sus dedos… Muerte… Los rodeaba por completo… Athan Sonrió tristemente a su alumno petrificado, era su primer asesinato, Pero Athan sabía que lo afrontaría y superaría, no por nada había elegido al niño como su estudiante… Si, Athan estaba seguro de que Bermuda lo superaría algún día"_

Había un Experto en Artes Marciales… Tormenta

 _"Iron Cang Du*... el único que pudo derrotarle en una batalla… Honestamente… Sus últimos descendientes podrían ser fácilmente los clones de Fong… Pero no importaba… Jager… Alaude… Fon… Souta… Kimiko… Kyoya… Todos ellos estaban bajo su protección… Los Hibari… Los Legados de Hades… Y de Thanatos También"_

Había una Donna de la Mafia… Cielo

" _Hesia… su más grande amiga y confidente… La persona a la que juro seguir incluso después de la muerte… Estúpido Kawahira… Estúpido Chiron… Estúpida Lupa… Estúpido Zeus… Estúpido Padre… Estúpidos Todos"_

Y el… Nube

 _"Athan de Esparta, Nacido el Siglo **** a.d.e, Hijo bastardo de la Familia real por parte de su madre, a menudo rechazado por ser un Mestizo de poca importancia hasta que demostró su valía en el campo de batalla, El predilecto de Su padre Thanatos dios de la Muerte pacifica, Legado de Hades Rey del Inframundo, dios de los Muertos y las riquezas terrenales, Legado de Ares dios de la guerra, Bendecido por Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia y por Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza…Conocido como Skull D. Mourt Para sus Fans o como κρανίο (kranío) para los Dioses y sus enemigos; dios menor encargado de los funerales, los entierros, los fantasmas y las serraduras. Antiguo héroe de Esparta… Actualmente tiene mas de **** años… Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo"_

A la vista de Athan, todas estas personas en esta Sala eran solo niños. Ellos nunca tendrían su experiencia (Demasiado joven, Para algunos estándares divinos, y demasiado Viejo al mismo tiempo) Tampoco su fuerza (Mientras más viejo más fuerte) O su Sabiduría (Había convivido con grandes filósofos, científicos y genios de la antigüedad, el mismo era uno). Por lo tanto nunca se molestó en mostrar su verdadera fuerza, ellos no valían la pena.

Por ello nunca asía nada cuando Reborn (Renato, le susurró al oído) o Colonello (Colín Noris en realidad) le golpeaban…

Era por el simple hecho de que no valían la pena el esfuerzo…

Eran solo niños (a comparación de él) después de todo…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El siempre había tenido una ligera debilidad por los niños.

Por ello cuando acuno entre sus brazos a su primer hijo (El segundo en realidad, pero era su primer varón. Nacido de su Propio Vientre) no pudo evitar una cierta posesividad sobre el, Por ello le siguió la pista a todos sus descendientes; Los Hibari y Los Cang Du (también de los Giglio Nero pero… Meh para eso estaba su ex).

Lo que le llevaba ahora a casi obsesionarse con uno de sus actuales Legados… Fon Cang Du.

Lo que le llevo a una incómoda situación en un reencuentro puramente accidental con su Ex-esposo: Kawahira. Un Dios Japonés que sinceramente le desagrada de sobremanera y sigue sin entender cómo o porque en nombre de Caos se casó con el.

Meh Le echa la culpa enteramente a sus hormonas adolecentes y sus deseos de rebeldía.

-A sido tiempo querido—el sarcasmo goteaba cada una de las palabras de Kawahira.

-Lo mismo digo Pastelito de Amor—La sonrisa de Athan estaba llena de desagrado, sobre todo por el echo consiente de que no estaban Divorciados realmente (Todavía) al parecer Kawahira seguía obsesionado con que podían volver a estar juntos como en antaño, Que Lady Hera se haya enterado de su matrimonio y no les haya dado su aprobación para el divorcio no ayudaba en nada.

\- Entonces, Mi querido, dime… Con cuantos asquerosos humanos te has revolcado últimamente? La ultima ves que nos vimos tenías cerca de 20 bastardos inútiles…

-Oh Mi pastelito de Amor no deberías insultar de esa manera a mis bebes, mucho menos a mis amados y amadas… Ellos si son verdaderos hombres después de todo y ellas son verdaderas amantes… No como otros.

La habitación se volvió fría, si las miradas matasen cada uno ya estaría 13 metros bajo tierra. La verdad sea dicha, la única razón por la que Athan había aceptado la locura de casarse con Kawahira había sido porque el hombre era bueno en la cama. Pero de nuevo, Kawahira no era esa clase de hombre al que le gustaba tener (mucho) relaciones sexuales, Mucho menos relaciones sentimentales. Athan se había dado cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

-Bueno…- una sonrisa depredadora apareció en los labios de Kawahira—Si algunas personas no fueran tan frígidas, tal vez eso podría arreglarse… Pero con un Cualquiera como tú? Me sorprende que hayas tenido a más de 1 hombre con…

Oh, Cuanto disfruto Athan de golpear al hombre.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Un golpe llevo a otro, una patada llevo a otra…

(Cada uno de los daños dirigidos al otro se vieron reflejados en el desastre natural que azoto a Japón…)

Un fogoso beso los llevo a la cama…

Como siempre que se encontraban…

(Athan no podía dejar de señalar divertido que su relación era muy parecida a la de "El Sr. Y La Sra. Smith" de echo todos sus reencuentros eran como ese de la película en la terminaban destruyendo casi toda la casa en la pelea para después tener Sexo desenfrenado… siendo interrumpidos a la mañana siguiente por algún vecino que creía que se estaban matando, nada tan lejos de la verdad)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Después de haber aclarado todas sus discrepancias (¿?) y sobretodo haber remediado la Ajam…Tención (Frustración sexual) finalmente pudieron hablar civilizadamente como buenos esposos que eran.

-Así que… Fon?—Pregunto divertido Kawahira, mientras se arreglaba su yutaka.

\- Si… Fon—Athan se veía terriblemente deprimido, un aura negra lo rodeaba enteramente mientras trataba inútilmente de hundirse aún más en la cama medio destrozada.

-Simplemente follen y ya, problema resuelto—Como siempre la desfachatez de Kawahira no tenía límites.

-Ahora si quieres que te ponga el cuerno?—pregunto irónico.

-Somos Dioses—El peliblanco se alzó de hombros—no somos lo que se dice exactamente leales o fieles… Igual tu solo eres inmortal.

-No me lo recuerdes—chasqueo la lengua irritado.

Honestamente Puede que Athan haya vivido cientos de años (perdió la cuenta hace casi 1500 años) que sea tan fuerte como para pelear contra Ares, Athena, Enyo (y muchos mas) y salir victorioso, que el consejo olímpico le reconozca y le respete, pero la verdad era que Athan no era más que un simple Semidiós (todavía).

Y le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

_...Flashback... _

Athan era hijo de Thanatos (y uno de los legados favoritos de Afrodita), pero más que eso… Athan era el hijo Predilecto de Thanatos (Seguía preguntándose el por qué Diablos de la razón) y estaba en el buen gracias de muchos Dioses (Griegos, Romanos, incluso Egipcios, Japoneses -como ya se pudo apreciar- y Nórdicos, entre otros) Que su padre (y otros Dioses de la muerte) no se haya dignado a llevarse su alma al infierno era algo que otros dioses podían pasar por alto (siempre y cuando Athan siguiera siendo tan buen guerrero-sirviente- no tenían mucho que decir al respecto)

Claro eso no quería decir que Athan no haya muerto (De hecho era una sorpresa cuando no moría por lómenos una vez cada dos meses-solo si era en territorio Nórdico para hablar con su amiga Hela-enserio) La cosa era que sus llamas nubes eran muy poderosas (las más poderosas de toda la historia) por lo tanto, la primera vez que murió cuando Thanatos había descubierto que su más amado hijo había muerto pero que su cuerpo todavía se estaba regenerando y que todavía había esperanza de devolverlo a la vida no perdió la oportunidad. Movió algunos hilos y se encargó de que el alma de Athan siempre pudiera regresar a su cuerpo cada vez que moría.

Cabe decir que cuando se enteró… Athan no estaba contento.

Pero Athan había descubierto, años atrás, que los dioses no piden. Simplemente hacen lo que les place. (por lo tanto solo lo acepto, se alzó de hombros y lo supero)

Como cuando se encontró por primera vez con Kawahira. El joven (en ese momento) Dios se obsesiono tanto pero tanto con el que termino por hacer lo mismo que haba hecho Hades con Persephone: Lo secuestro…

Esos habían sido los cuarenta años más placenteros de toda su jodida existencia…

Fue ahí cuando cometió la estupidez de casarse con el idiota que lo sodomizo.

Pero fue principalmente por un cierto "Parasito" que se había instalado en su vientre.

Ni Kawahira ni el habían estado realmente preparados para el nacimiento de su primera (y única) hija…

La nombraron Sepira.

Y ella era la princesita de papi.

Atha se sintió tan desplazado con las constantes preferencias de su esposo para con su hija que termino por alejarse por completo de ellos, lo que le llevo a China y encontrarse con uno de los jóvenes "hijos" del Emperador de ese momento: Iron Cang Du.

Athan supo al instante que no era normal.

Olía… a Semidiós…

Como todos sus hermanos…

La curiosidad en Skull se disparó a ritmo alarmante…

Eso nunca fue algo bueno

.

.

.

Omake (no sigue la línea real de la historia… Pero meh No pude evitar escribirla)

En la que Hela es súper amiguis de Skull (y decide representarlo.)

-Entonces—resumió Hela sentada en su imponente trono de huesos humanos, sus ojos se estrecharon—Necesitas a alguien para luchar por ti con el fin de liberarte de la maldición?

Skull asintió, sentado en el suelo (demasiado cómodo para estar frente a la diosa del Hell) comiendo un emparedado de quien sabe que mierda (pero estaba bueno) con su forma espiritual (adulta) frente a ella.

—Sí, no se muy bien a quien puedo pedir.

-De acuerdo…—Skull parpadea para ver a Hela asintiendo con firmeza y tronar los dedos para que de repente de sus finos vestidos se transformen en una especie de armadura (eran esas alas de metal!?)—Voy a representarte.—Abre la boca que un deslumbramiento, Hela le detiene—Eres mi amigo. No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

... Skull esta 1.000% seguro de que esto se debe ser trampa o en contra de las reglas de alguna manera, él también decide que necesita para preparar regalos/sobornos de disculpa para todo el mundo participando en toda la cosa.

LOLOLOLOLOL

-¿Qué diablos es eso!?—Skull no estaba seguro de quien pidió, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era más de una persona, pero sabía que no eran de los Arcobaleno: todos se pusieron en guardia.

Hela era una figura bastante imponente de más de 3 metros de altura, alas de hueso con plumas metálicas unidas, La mitad derecha de su cuerpo era realmente hermosa, pero la mitad izquierda de éste era igual a la de un cadáver en putrefacción y de ella despedía un olor nauseabundo, la capa larga hecha de la niebla vida lixiviación (acabando con la hierba y las plantas que el ser caminado más allá), una guadaña icónica atado a la espalda como una espada y venas moradas (-para mostrar mi apoyo.-) que se destacó vibrante contra la piel de otro modo color blanco hueso. Eso es no decir nada de la armadura que parecía estar hecha de esqueletos- algunos de humanos.

Llevar cargando a Skull como un animal de peluche no hizo nada para cambiar el hecho de que Hela (a pesar de ser hermosa… algo) era intimidante.

-Yo…-dijo Hela, colocando a Skull en su hombro en el mismo movimiento que agarro la guadaña para crear una abertura en el suelo (una ola de muerte y descomposición onduló fuera de él, por lo que todos los demás saltaron a distancia para evitar ser tocados, aunque Skull sabía que no los hubiera perjudicado más allá de envejecimiento de su ropa)—Hela, la cual se me conoce como la Diosa de la muerte, representare a Skull DeMourt del Arcobaleno. ¿Quién de vosotros me va a retar?

Sólo había silencio (aunque Skull estaba bastante seguro de que la Viper estaba manteniendo a raya a su equipo de hacer algo tan estúpido como para Retar a La diosa de la muerte como Fon- y un rubio Hombre- estaban haciendo por los Hibari).

Cráneo miró a sus compañeros Arcobaleno y dijo lleno de pesar: -Lo siento tanto.

.

.

En algún lugar oculto de todos, Kawahira rio…

.

.

.

* * *

* Iro Cang Du: Sip, es de Bleach (Manga) Búsquenlo en solitario Como Cang Du en Google imagenes y les saldra, personalmente creo Que es muy Sexi Y Que mi PREGUNTA de Como se veria Hibari Kyouya versión Bleach se una respondido.

Gracias al tío Kudo conocimos al ancestro de los Hibari XD.

Si Hay ... Dudas sep, El Fue uno de los Primeros Amantes de cráneo ...

Si hay mas dudas ... sep, cráneo vendria Siendo el Tatara, Tatara, Tatara, (Y quien sabe cuantos Otros tátaras MAS) Abuelo de Alaudi y Kyouya ... Por lo Tanto, uno de los ancestros de Fon ...

Oh bueno Los Dioses siempre Han Sido Conocidos Por Su Incestuosidad (¿?)

Adiós


	2. Las Familias Mas Fuertes

Seeee... Denle Like XD.

Nota:... Intentar seguirle la pista a las ramas mitológicas de una familia es una mierda absoluta. casi destruyo mi compu por la desesperación.

* * *

2

Las Familias Mas fuertes: Cang Du; Hibari; Spade

Básicamente: Skull termina de recordar cuando era Athan, revela su relación con las familias Hibari, Cang Du y Spade, piensa en voz alta lo que piensa sobre ellos sin saber que hay alguien escuchándolo quedando sorprendido ante la revelación.

* * *

.

.

.

 _La Curiosidad de Skull se disparo a un ritmo alarmante..._

 _Eso nunca fue bueno..._

_…...Fin del Flasback..._

Iroh Cang Du.

Era el heredero del Emperador de China, una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás...

Un hijo Semidiós de Xi Wangmu* (Que también resultaba ser un legado griego pues el Emperador resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que un hijo de Hades, Athan no podía dejar de pensar lo poderosos que eran los dioses Griegos si lograron llegar a los territorios de oriente sin tantas represalias) un joven increíblemente fiero y sumamente apuesto...

Fue el hombre que le había robado el aliento a Athan...

Literalmente.

Skull recuerda las incontables veces que se habían besado hasta quedar sin aliento o las horas en las que se habían entregado a la pasión que los consumía desde adentro y viendo fijamente a Fon Cang Du*, no puede dejar de sentirse absolutamente culpable de desear a su propio descendiente, sobre todo cuando este se parecía tanto a su amado hijo (tanto que hasta el nombre era parecido): Fong Cang Du*.

Fon era una copia perfecta de su pequeño Fong, salvo los ojos pues los de Fon eran color marrón rojizo y los de su hijo Fong eran color verde como los de Iroh.

Ahhh!...-Suspiro pesadamente-

¿Porque los Cang Du tenían genes tan fuertes? Ninguno de los hijos que tubo con Iroh había heredado nada suyo...

Ni su pequeña Wen Cang Du* había heredado mucho de el (aparte del color de ojos) y eso que fue la única que heredo sus llamas Nube.

Wen, su preciosa y bella princesita se había casado con un guerrero japonés (que resultaba ser hijo de Yawata no kami*) llamado Hibari Hideyoshi*. (Y de así fue como se daría paso a la fundación del clan guerrero mas poderoso de Japón)

Y de echo fue gracioso, pues a pesar de que eran mas los Hibari estos solo fueron una rama de los Cang Du (Primos estrechamente relacionados pues muchas veces se habían casado entre si para mantener su línea de sangre pura) por generaciones hasta ahora que se unieron completamente...

Fon tenia una hermana menor: Kimiko Cang Du a la cual habían comprometido con el heredero de los Hibari uno chico 2 años mayor que ella que también tenia sangre francesa, un joven de nombre Hibari Alaude.

Esto fue confabulado por los padres de los chicos: Syaoran Cang Du y Hibari Souta.

Skull solo pudo resoplar, Mierda con sus descendientes! Porque eran tan complicados?

Ni los Spade (Sus otros Descendientes) eran así...

Ah Spade...

Otros de sus mas grandes orgullos...

Je, a Skull le encantaría ver la cara de los Guardianes Vongola de la niebla y la nube si se enteraban que están emparentados... O que era descendiente de el Arcobaleno "Mas débil"...

Era algo sin duda para estar Orgulloso...

La historia era por demás interesante...

De verdad...

_…...Flashback..._

(También conocido como una de mis versiones de la guerra de Troya)

Después de la muerte de Iroh (Muchos años después de conocerlo, era una suerte que Athan no fuera realmente un Dios en ese momento, por lo que no tuvo que seguir la estúpida regla de "Mantenerse alejado de sus hijos" impuesta por los dioses) Athan decidió regresar a Esparta (Con todo el dolor de su corazón se separo de sus hijos... su amada familia. Pero tenia que, sus hijos ya eran casi ancianos y el seguía viéndose tan joven como cuando murió por primera vez, si no fuera porque Athan era "La esposa" del Emperador seguro lo hubieran quemado por brujería o algo así), hace como 115 años que había dejado su reino, a estas alturas lo mas seguro era que su madre, hermanos y demás amigos ya hayan muerto...

Meh cosas de la vida...

No malinterpreten Athan había amado profundamente a su madre, pero sus hermanos (medios hermanos) eso ya era otra historia...

Al llegar a Esparta, Athan se dispuso a investigar lo que sucedió con su familia.

No fue mucho lo que encontró pero descubrió que tenia unos sobrinos Nietos que eran semidioses hijos de Zeus...

No Pues Woa...

¿Su familia estaba condenada a ser siempre poderosa?

Probablemente...

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Incorrecto...

Era como se podía describir el amor que el y Helena se tenían...

El era muchos años mas viejo y técnicamente era el tío abuelo de Helena y sus hermanos, pero eso no evito que se enamorara de esa Bella Hija de Zeus perdidamente.

Tomo lugar como como su guardia personal, fue junto con los hermanos Dioscuros* a rescatarla cuando fue raptada por el estúpido de Perseo, se había ganado su lugar como el esposo de Helena...

(Aunque ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de convertirse en Rey de Esparta después de haber huido de dicha obligación una vez hace tiempo atrás, La vida real simplemente no le quedaba mucho menos después de haber fingido ser una mujer por años para que no cuestionaran a Iroh, ser Reina, o emperatriz, no era algo que le gustara)

Hasta que Tindareo (Su sobrino nieto por parte de su Medio-hermano Ébalo*) decidió casar a Helena con el Príncipe Menelao...

Bien que no le gustaba compartir pero aun así podía jugar al amante.

Athan permaneció al lado de su amada Helena y fue testigo de cuando Helena le dio una hija a Menelao: Hermione.

Fue nombrado su padrino.

Entonces, la niña del que era padrino cumplió 9 años, apareció Paris y todo se jodio.

Afrodita no podía dejar de ser tan malditamente molesta.

Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida.

Helena había sido su mas grande amor. Si bien Kawahira (y le seguía dando un mal sabor de boca recordar a su verdadero esposo) y también Iroh (lo quería enserio pero vamos con el tiempo el querer se desgasta) habían sido grandes pasiones en su inmortal vida, no compartía mucho con ellos, se habían unido puramente por placer carnal y un gran vinculo de afecto, pero de ahí al amor, había una gran diferencia.

Con Helena se había unido íntimamente, no en el ámbito sexual, sino que tenían muchos intereses en común. La paciencia a los caprichos de la princesa y las constantes peleas que tenían se fueron convirtiendo en la relación mas estable y hermosa que tuvo desde sus días como príncipe heredero de Esparta.

Pero al parecer...

Helena no estaba tan enamorada de el. No si dejo que Afrodita la influenciara para terminar seducida por Paris...

Oh bien, estaba bien...

Aun así se prometió que la protegería hasta su muerte.

Cuando Helena se fue con Paris... El fue con ellos.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Troya conoció a Héctor, Quien era un hombre Honorable. Pero ni el hombre mas honorable de toda Troya pudo evitar caer a los pies del hijo de la muerte en el transcurso del viaje.

Honestamente? La única razón por la que Héctor nunca peleo en la Guerra al 100% en sus batallas fue por la culpa que sentía de haber traicionado a su mujer, no solo con otro hombre sino de que este le diera un hijo, le revelara ser un inmortal (todos le trataron como un dios cuando se enteraron por el grito que pego Paris) y obligara a Andrómaca al niño como suyo...

El Nombre del hijo que Athan tubo con Héctor fue Astianacte* pero ellos le llamaban Escamandro*.

Y al parecer el romance que tuvo con Héctor (La verdad fue mas bien despecho, para darle celos a Helena) Fue lo suficientemente interesante como para que Afrodita se interesara en el hijo de esa unión y lo bendijo...

Astianacte creció hermoso, inteligente, elegante y agraciado (También era una versión suya en miniatura ¡Finalmente un hijo que si se parecia a el!). Fue entrenado por sus dos padres, a su corta edad (aun un niño) era alguien poderoso, admirado por todos dentro y fuera de las murallas de Troya. Era tanto así de idealizado que los Griegos ahora se habían olvidado de Helena y peleaban por saber si real aquel cuento de un Pequeño Príncipe con la Belleza suficiente para Eclipsar a la bellísima Helena.

La Belleza de su hijo le dio celos a Helena, quien no queriéndose quedar atrás intento seducirlo. Athan estaba enamorado, pero no era Idiota, Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera calaña que era su amor...

Athan decidió que tubo suficiente de esa mierda por lo que se fue de Troya (con todo el dolor de su corazón pero no lo reconocería, que intento llevarse a su hijo con el, pero al ser este el Príncipe heredero de Troya no pudo)

Poco después se entero de la finalización de la Guerra, la muerte de Héctor, La muerte de Paris, El incendio de la ciudad, El regreso de Helena con Menelao (Perra), se entero de que Neotólemo* asesino a su hijo y desposo a la bellísima Andrómaca...

Woa...

Desde cuando Andrómaca era bellísima?

De acuerdo si, ella era bonita y todo, pero de ahí a que la hubiese desposado un apuesto joven como lo era el hijo de Aquiles?

Algo Andaba mal ahí...

Y no, Athan negaría fervientemente que no era que la idea de que su hijo pequeño fuese asesinado la que le llevase a querer descubrir la verdad (y de ser verdad eso se encargaría de asesinar a Neoptólemo el mismo por matar a su pequeño)…

5 años de investigación le llevaron a descubrimientos increíbles...

Su pequeño Astianacte de 9 años (Poco antes de que acabara la guerra) solía escaparse de las murallas de la ciudad (¡Ese pequeño imprudente!) e ir a uno de los lagos que el Tío París le había contado eran los mas bellos de todos. Sin embargo un día desnudo y cepillando su hermosa y larga cabellera (mas hermosa y larga que muchas de las doncellas de troya, incluso de Helena) no se dio cuenta de que un joven y apuesto adolescente le miraban con deseo.

¡Ese maldito Pederasta!

Aunque bien pudo haberlo heredado de su padre Aquiles, todo el mundo sabia que su relación con Patroclo* no era exactamente la de simple amistad...

Desde ese día Neoptólemo (que era quien había espiado al pequeño) se obsesiono con el, no le importo que fuera el tan fantaseado Principe de Toya, Neoptólemo lo deseaba para si.

Por ello cuando se dio lo del caballo de Troya Neoptólemo rapto a Astianacte, le hizo creer a todos que lo mato (Utilizando a Andrómaca como reemplazo) y se lo llevo con el, Le obligo a vestirse como mujer y decir que era Andrómaca, todo esto con ayuda de Helena quien como buena manipuladora de la niebla no tuvieron problema alguno.

Cuando Athan llego con su hijo (Quien se había convertido en un muy bello joven) utilizando sus llamas Niebla (Tenia las llamas Nube mas poderosas del mundo, pero también tenia llamas niebla como secundarias)y le ofreció la libertad Astianacte negó pues a pesar de no amar a Neoptólemo, realmente amaba a sus tres hijos: Pérgamo, Píelo y Moloso (este último antepasado de los reyes del Epiro) Athan entendió le dio su bendición y se fue...

Años mas tarde se Athan enteraría de que debido a La fertilidad de "Andrómaca", que era sólo concubina, se despertaron los celos de la reina Hermíone (Quien se había enterado que era en realidad hombre) que intentó matar a sus nietos (de Athan me refiero).

Después de la muerte de Neoptólemo a manos de Orestes, en un viaje a consultar el oráculo de Delfos, "Andrómaca" logró salvar la vida por la intervención de Peleo, padre de Aquiles y abuelo de Neoptólemo.

Tras esto, se caso con Héleno*, adivino troyano y hermano de Héctor (ósea su tio), de quien en verdad estuvo enamorado y tuvo un hijo, Cestrino, y con el que, reinó felizmente en el Epiro, en las tierras que su marido muerto le había legado al adivino.

De su nieto Cestrino descendían los Spade de quienes descendían Damon, su hermano Mammon (Viper enrealidad, si el tampoco podía creer que era hombre), Jager entre otros.

O bien...

Todos sus desdientes eran complicados...

_…...Fin del Flsh Back..._

Skull suspiro, sus primeros hijos (Menos Sepira a la cual, por alguna razón, desarrollo una cierta aversión) fueron a los que mas amo: Fong, Wen, Li*, Astianacte, incluso Boudica* (con quien no tenia exactamente una buena relación) fueron de sus mas grandes Orgullos...

-Si... Si Alaude y Damon se enteran que, técnicamente, Las familias Cang Du, Hibari y Spade se originaron con medios hermanos y que yo fui quien les dio pauta a su creación ¿Qué pasaría? Je, Mis descendientes son taaaan complicados...- Skull se ríe pero palidese cuando escucha una infantil voz diciendo aterradoramente...

-Tus...¿que?

-Bueno... Mierda—Dice Skull viendo fijamente a la infantil figura delante de el...

-Sera mejor que te expliques... abuela—dijo el niño con brillo asesino en sus ojos.

Skull solo lo observo y contuvo una palabrota, siempre pensó que ese niño era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien, Ya lo había cachado observándolo intensamente (como analizándolo) mas de una ves, también había visto al niño ir por los escritos y pinturas mas antiguas de su familia (donde por desgracia había replicas perfectas de pinturas de el) y volver a mirarlo (todo gracias a que una vez se olvido de ponerse pintura y el niño resultaba estaba visitando a su tío lo miro y casi se le cae la boca del asombro al ver al inútil Arcobaleno* sin maquillaje este era como una versión masculina de su Madre!)…

Honestamente...

Por un lado podía borrarle la memoria...

Por el otro podía muy bien contarle todo... Y borrarle la memoria.

Skull asintió para si...

-Muy bien Mocoso, siéntate que es una larga historia...

Y el niño receloso (y observándolo con sospecha) obedeció...

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al final no le borro la memoria...

Le recordaba demasiado a el mismo cuando era niño...

Incluso, de entre todos sus descendientes, tenia las llamas mas parecidas a las de el!

Eso casi lo hizo llorar...

Finalmente uno de sus descendientes (Fuera de sus hijos) si era Digno!

Por ello cuando llego a la Mansión Vongola (de la mano con un niño totalmente excitado ante la perspectiva de aprender artes de batalla extintos con uno de los antepasados a los que mas admiraba) y le anuncian al Guardian del Noveno Vongola que entrenaría personalmente a su hijo (Y evitar el infierno, derrotando a uno de los guardianes mas fuertes de Vongola -que era comparado con el mismísimo Reborn- como si fuera nada ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, incluso los Arcobalenos, la mirada de orgullo de Giotto y la mirada de admiración y casi adoración de su pequeño descendiente) no pudo evitar la culpabilidad...

Miro a Giotto, quien le había apoyado mas que todos los de mas...

Se sentía culpable ocultarle ese secreto cuando miraba la mirada llena de Añoranza y envidia que Giotto le daba, sin querer, a sus guardianes cuando estos estaban con sus hijos...

Enserio que era difícil ocultarle algo tan importante a uno de sus mejores amigos... Pero su cielo lo había ordenado...

Hestia podía ser increíblemente cruel cuando se lo proponía...

Pero Skull entendía...

El niño necesitaba protección al ser el hijo Primogénito de la Primogénita...

Y con su padre no la obtendría...

Solo le quedaba esperar hasta que el niño lograra poder protegerse a si mismo...

Oh que difícil es guardar un secreto así...

Solo esperaba que Giotto lo perdonara algún día...

.

.

.

Continuara...

Omake: Sigue con la historia...

En la que Giotto se entera

-...Alaude?-Dijo Giotto, mirando fijamente a Skull, que estaba acostado como Don juan por su casa en uno de los sillones en el Despacho del rubio, Acababa de escuchar toda la disparatada Historia de la vida de su amigo Inmortal y obviamente se concentro en los detalles mas importantes, que vendrían siendo..

-Aja...- dijo el inmortal sin prestar atención.

-Y Daemon?-Esta vez el horror cubría cada parte de las expiraciones de su rostro...

-Sep...-Seguía sin prestar atención a nada mas que sus uñas...

-… Primos?-Giotto comenzaba a Hiperventilar...

-Si—Skull fruncido el ceño...

-Parientes?- la incredulidad se leía claramente en sus ojos...

-Si—dijo esta vez molesto...

-…

-…

-...Primos?-Giotto negaba freneticamente con la cabeza.

-Es que no entiendes Italiano?- Espeto el inmortal ya harto de la situación.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Al día siguiente todos en el comedor notaron que Giotto estaba extraño, tanto Kimiko como Elena miraban preocupadas como el rubio en la cabecera observaba a sus esposos mientras su cara lentamente se llenaba de horror. Hasta que finalmente Exploto...

-¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Es estúpido! ¡No Puedo creer que Daemon y Alaude sean, técnicamente, primos!

Los mencionados se tensaron, las mujeres abrieron la boca horrorizadas, Los otros guardianes de la Novena generación Vongola miraban a Giotto como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia y le hubieran salido tres cabezas, los hijos de los guardianes (Los mas jóvenes en el Comedor) abrieron los ojos de mas mientras uno gritaba "Extremo"

El aura en el comedor era extremadamente pesada, hasta que Giotto quito su cara de horror y puso una expresión pensativa...

-Saben que? Olvídenlo. La verdad tiene mucho sentido...-Giotto asiente para asimismo y se dispone a comer...

Nada de eso tiene sentido...

En lo Absoluto...

Cuando le preguntan porque pensó eso, Giotto respondió...

-Bueno... No pueden negar que una de sus ancestros es demasiado parecida ¿No? Esa tal Emperatriz Athani Cang Du* se parece mucho a _"Andrómaca"_ ¿No creen?

Mukuro y Kyouya quieren matar a Giotto.

Mientras Alaude y Daemon Palidecen y se ponen a contactar a sus familiares.

Tienen que investigar...

.

.

.

En algún lugar oculto en la Mansión Vongola Skull reprimió un Escalofrió...

Mierda...

Algo malo iba a pasar...

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Xi Wangmu (Wade-Giles: Hsi Wang-Mu; Chino: 西王母) es la "Reina Madre del Oeste" en la mitología china. Sus leyendas más antiguas parecen provenir de las dinastías Zhou o Han, y su historia y atributos sufrieron grandes cambios conforme se convirtió en una figura taoista más importante. Es la líder de las diosas del panteón taoista y la dueña de los melocotones divinos que otorgan la inmortalidad. Al menos durante la dinastía Ming es referida como Wangmu Niangniang (Wangmu significa "reina madre" y niangniang es un título respetuoso para una diosa)

*Fon Cang Du: El Arcobaleno de la tormenta; Cuñado de Alaude y tio de Kyoya.

*Fong Cang Du: Hijo de Iroh Cang Du y Athan (Skull) (Solo por si se les olvidaba Iron Cang Du es el ansestro de los Hibari y el primer amante de Skull)

*Wen Cang Du/ Hibari Wen: Hija de Iroh y Skul; Fundadora y Primera Matriarca del Clan Hibari. Para describirla tendrian que imaginarse a un Fem Kyoya con los ojos de Skull.

*Hachiman (八幡神 Hachiman-shin / Yawata no kami?) en el shintoismo es el dios de la guerra, pero también venerado como dios de la agricultura y deidad tutelar de Japón, al que le otorga felicidad y paz. Además es venerado como protector de la vida humana, y en algunos templos como dios de los marineros. El animal que lo simboliza y que además es su mensajero es la paloma.

*Hibari Hideyoshi: Hijo de Hachiman, Esposo de Wen Cang Du, Su apariensia asemeja a Byakuya Kuchiki.

*Helena y los Dioscuros: Zeus, metamorfoseado en un cisne, sedujo a Leda y yació con ella la misma noche que Tindáreo, esposo de Leda y rey de Esparta. Como consecuencia de ello, Leda puso dos huevos (¿?); de uno nacieron Helena y Pólux, ambos inmortales (considerados hijos de Zeus), y del otro Clitemnestra y Cástor, mortales (considerados hijos de Tindáreo). De todas maneras, se consideraba a Cástor y Pólux como gemelos y se los conocía como Dioscuros. Otras hermanas de Helena fueron Timandra y Filónoe.

*Ébalo: Ébalo, Oebalus o Oibalos (griego: Οίβαλος, de significado discutido) es un personaje de la mitología griega. Era rey de Esparta. Según Pausanias, Ébalo era hijo de Cinortas, fue el segundo esposo de Gorgófone y es padre con ella de Tíndaro o Tindáreo e Icario y con la náyade Batía o Bateia de Hipocoonte. Según Apolodoro, Ébalo es sustituido por Perieres, primer marido de Gorgófone, como hijo de Cinortas, siendo entonces Perieres el padre de Afareo, Leucipo, Tíndaro o Tindáreo e Icario. Ébalo únicamente aparece como padre de Arene, esposa de Afareo. En un intento de conciliar ambas tradiciones se ha considerado a Ébalo como hijo de Perieres. En otras versiones también se atribuye a Ébalo la paternidad de Jacinto.

*En la mitología griega, Astianacte es el hijo de Héctor y de Andrómaca, y nieto de Príamo, rey de Troya. Héctor le dio el nombre de Escamandro (en griego Σκαμάνδριος), el del río que baña Troya, pero el pueblo prefiere llamarlo Astianacte. Ἀστυάναξ (Astiánax) significa "el que reina en la ciudad", de ἄστυ (ciudad) y ἄναξ (dueño).

*Neotolemo: En la mitología griega, Neoptólemo (griego antiguo Νεοπτόλεμος, Neoptólemos, 'joven guerrero'), también llamado Pirro (griego antiguo Πύῤῥος, Púrrhos, 'rojo, rubio'),1 era el hijo del guerrero Aquiles y de la princesa Deidamía, hija del rey Licomedes de Esciro

*Patroclo: En la mitología griega, Patroclo (en griego antiguo Πάτροκλος, literalmente 'la gloria (κλέος) del padre (πατήρ)') es uno de los héroes griegos de la guerra de Troya, descrita principalmente en la Ilíada. Su padre fue Menecio. Hay distintas tradiciones sobre la identidad de su madre: Esténele, hija de Acasto; Periopis, hija de Feres o Polipea, hija de Peleo. Patroclo aparece como compañero de armas (θεράπων) de Aquiles.

*Heleno: La vida de Héleno fue perdonada, y después de la caída de Troya fue entregado como esclavo a Neoptólemo, al igual que se hizo con Andrómaca, la viuda de Héctor. Marcharon al país de los molosos, y allí Neoptólemo dio a Héleno como esposa a su madre: Deidamía. Héleno fundó posteriormente una ciudad en Molosia y vivió allí. En cambio, en otra versión, marcharon a Epiro y, cuando el hijo de Aquiles murió a manos de Orestes, Héleno tomó por esposa a Andrómaca y reinó junto a ella en Epiro, donde, más tarde, recibieron a Eneas.

*Li Cang Du: Otro de los hijos de Iroh y Skull. El ultimo. Solo tuvieron tres.

*Boudica: Es del siglo I, Cuando el rey de los icenos murió en batalla, declaró que su reino debía ser gobernado conjuntamente por su esposa Boudica, sus hijas y por Roma, pero los romanos pasaron por alto los deseos del rey y tomaron el control total, azotando a la reina y ultrajando a las adolescentes. Indignada, Boudica lideró una rebelión contra las fuerzas de ocupación del Imperio Romano.

*Arcobalenos: Obviamente saben quienes son, pero en mi historia modifique un poco su funcionamiento... Los Arcobalenos fueron maldecidos si, pero no con forma de Bebes, ellos mantienen su forma adulta pero no envejecen y solo se convierten en bebes si utilizan de mas sus llamas de ultima voluntad.

*Athani Cang Du: Nombre que Adopto Skull cuando se Caso con Iroh. Y en cuanto al ultimo comentario que hizo Giotto, Los Spade están extremadamente consientes de quienes descienden, Astianacte se encargo de ello, pero nunca aclaro que era en realidad hombre y su nombre no era Andrómaca...

Solo Puedo decir una cosa... Todo esto es una mierda...

* * *

Pregunta...

¿Quien creen que es el que sea quien haya escuchado a Skull y haya sospechado?

Si responden correctamente les enviare... Publicare un adelanto de los Próximos Fic que planeo subir que tienen que ver con la serie "Los Semidioses y sus Odiseas"

* * *

Próximo Cap.

3

El Aprendiz, Amor a Primera vista y Una Hestia entrometida.

Adelanto: Se revela quien fue el que descubrió el secreto de Skull entre los Vongola (aparte de Giotto), Cupido Aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera y Hestia da una visita inesperada a su nube desatando a su paso caos y confucion.

.

.

.


	3. La Gran Revelación

Nota:

Aclaraciones: Giotto sabe que Skull es inmortal, pero no sabe el porque ni el como. Tampoco sabe nada sobre los dioses.

Por cierto esto es mas un Platónico Alaude X Giotto, porque desgraciadamente, decidí que sean totalmente heterosexuales (solo por el amor a sus esposas o amantes) Así que las parejas reales son: Alaude X Kimiko (mi Oc, la Madre de Kyouya y hermana de Fon) y Giotto X Hestia/Nana y Falso Fon X Skull (su relación se desarrollara mas adelante) además de un compromiso entre ciertas personas para un futuro cercano.

Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, lo intento, realmente lo hago, pero es difícil.

Creo que este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que e escrito en toda mi vida. Disfruten.

 ** _Palabras en cursiva y negritas es porque esta hablando en Griego antiguo o latín..._**

* * *

3

El Aprendiz, Amor a Primera vista y Una Hestia entrometida.

O

La Gran Revelación

Adelanto: Se revela quien fue el que descubrió el secreto de Skull entre los Vongola (aparte de Giotto), Cupido Aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera (no es mas que una molestia) y Hestia da una visita inesperada a su nube desatando a su paso caos y confusión (un grato recuerdo).

.

.

.

Cuando Skull había llegado a la mansión Vongola a pedir (informarle) a uno de sus descendientes (no es que este lo supiera) que iba a entrenar personalmente a al pequeño (pero sádico) Kyouya era obvio que el padre del niño, Alaude, no estuviese conforme...

Digo ¿Quién lo estaría si el mas débil y maleducado de los Arcobalenos quería entrenar al Heredero Hibari-Cang Du?

Era obvio que se negó de inmediato.

Todos concordaban con el (menos Giotto quien sabia de antemano lo poderoso y lleno de conocimiento que era su querido amigo) lo que solo hiso que Skull alzara una ceja desafiante (que a muchos les recordó a su madre cuando les retaba a que dijeran algo estúpido) y que, para sorpresa de todos, Kyouya fulminara con la mirada a su padre (lo cual en si era un Shock, Kyouya ambiraba a su padre) y le dijera:

-No te estábamos preguntando Padre, te estábamos informando. El ancestro me enseñara los caminos de un verdadero carnívoro y nadie lo evitara—Ante esto Giotto rio por lo bajo y Skull bufo molesto ¡Mocoso insolente! Desde que se entero quien era él no paraba de llamarle Ancestro o Carnívoro Mayor (prefería mas el ultimo), mientras los Guardianes (menos Daemon que cacareaba demencialmente) tenían la boca abierta en la impresión y el absoluto horror.

Alaude por otra parte estaba sorprendido su hijo nunca le había hablado de esa forma...

Su pequeño Kyouya que había heredado la actitud viciosa tanto de su querida esposa (kimiko) y él, pero aun mas impetuoso y esto se traducía a que Kyouya no se doblegaba ante nadie (mucho menos esos Cielos bebes que intentaban armonizar con el, ninguno era lo suficientemente poderoso)...

Tal vez esa era la razón que Kyouya tenia para que La nube Arcobaleno, de todas las personas, le entrenase.

Era bien sabido en el bajo mundo que Skull D. Mourt era la nube mas poderosa del mundo y también era conocido que de entre todos era el único Arcobaleno en no armonizar con nadie...

Ni Luce, Ni la joven Aria habían podido atraer a esta nube tan poderosa...

Otros Cielos menos poderosos lo habían intentado, sin embargo... Bien, se puede decir que la cosa no resulto como lo planeado para ninguno de los involucrados.

El único que se había acercado algo a la nube Arcobaleno había sido Giotto. Muchos ya veían a Skull como el Remplazo de Alaude, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de tiempo que la Nube Arcobaleno se la pasaba merodeando al cielo mas poderoso del mundo ¡Hasta tenia su propio cuarto en la mansión Vongola al lado del de Giotto! Y era el único que sabia el camino hacia el estudio secreto del Jefe Vongola (aquel al que se iba a hacer el flojo y que ningún Guardian sabia donde estaba, por que lo mas seguro era que G terminara por ir a jalar de los pelos a Giotto para que terminara su papeleo)

Si no fuera porque Alaude sabia de sobra que Giotto nunca lo reemplazaría (Bromance ante todo) él también habría pensado que Skull le estaba reemplazando.

Esa era la (posible) razón para que Skull haya llegado a pedirle permiso (Francamente creía que solo le estaba informando para no parecer grosero) de entrenar a Kyouya: Entrenarlo para evitarle tiempo de dolor al no poder encontrar un cielo lo suficientemente poderoso con quien armonizar. Verde había dicho que las llamas de Kyouya eran demasiado fuertes para las de un niño de su edad (Habiéndose manifestado demasiado temprano) y que cuando creciera lo mas seguro era que serian casi tan fuertes como las de Skull y que probablemente tendría los mismos problemas par encontrar un cielo adecuado para el...

Por un lado esto enorgullecía a Alaude. Su hijo llegaría a alcanzarlo, talvez incluso superarlo si se entrenaba correctamente (porque era bien sabido que por mas fuertes que sean tus llamas esto no es lo mismo a que tu seas fuerte), sin embargo...

Skull D. Mourt; La nube Arcobaleno Quería entrenar a Kyouya.

Para otros esto seria un honor, pero no para Alaude.

Skull había demostrado su fuerza al permanecer estable tanto tiempo sin un cielo y una familia, pero aun así seguía siendo el mas débil del Arcobaleno. Alaude no permitiría que nadie mas que el mejor le enseñase a su hijo.

-Skull—Hablo Giotto sacando a ambos (Alaude y Skull) de su competencia de miradas (les sorprendía a todos que el cobarde Arcobaleno durante tanto tiempo)- Espero que estés consiente de lo que significa enseñarle a Kyouya...

-No seas idiota Giotto—Dijo Skull con la mirada mas fría que le habían visto— Kyouya será mi estudiante y yo seré su maestro, su tutor, su guía, su mejor amigo y talvez incluso un segundo Padre—Alaude Fulmino con la mirada a Skull pero este lo ignoro— Contrario a la creencia popular soy muy consiente de lo que se espera de mi si decido tomar algún estudiante bajo mi ala. De Kyouya espero que se convierta en alguien bien versado en todas las artes que le enseñe. Desde Artes marciales hasta las artes escénicas—Kyouya miro alarmado a Skull, eso no se lo esperaba—No me veas así mocoso, tu querías que te enseñara? Bien te enseñare, pero te enseñare bien, no solo te enseñare a pelear, te enseñare poesía, literatura, historia, política, ciencia, física, Química, Lenguas tanto actuales como antiguas, Danza, actuación, etiqueta, Astrología, astronomía, Herbolaria, venenos, uso de armas, Incluso Alquimia, Cocina, etc. Te enseñare todo lo que pueda mientras estés vivo. Mi meta es convertirte en mi mas grande orgullo... Después de mis hijos claro.

Todos se quedaron aturdidos por un momento... Hasta que procesaron por completo sus palabras...

-¿¡HIJOS!?- Se escucho por toda la mansión Vongola...

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Skull no dijo nada mas a pesar de la insistencia (curiosidad) de todos por saber sobre los hijos de la nube Arcobaleno, hasta que finalmente lo descartaron como una broma echo por Skull.

Por supuesto ni Giotto, Ni Kyouya, ni el mismo Skull se molestaron en corregirlos.

Giotto porque sabia de por si lo difícil que era la línea que descendía de Skull, Kyouya porque la verdad no le importaba y Skull porque en su mente no tenia porque rendir cuentas a nadie mas que su cielo.

Por supuesto nadie sabia que Skull tenia un cielo... El cielo (y tierra) Mas poderoso de todos los mundos...

Pero eso era otra historia.

Alaude ahora se sentía amenazado por Skull y eso no era bueno.

Como nube que Skull haya insinuado, de esa forma tan clara, convertirse en un segundo padre para Kyouya representaba un reto contra Alaude; Skull le había retado a una batalla por la patria potestad de Kyouya. Si ganaba Alaude todo seguiría igual salvo porque Skull se convertiría en un sirviente para los Hibari, Pero si ganaba Skull este se podría llevar a Kyouya consigo, lo que le daría a Skull completa y absoluta libertad de elección acerca de que debería enseñarle, el como, en donde y sobre todo: si Kyouya debería tener contacto con su familia o no.

Si Skull ganaba seria en todos los sentidos el Padre de Kyouya y ni la familia Hibari ni Cang Du podrían hacer nada, no importaba que Skull no pertenecía a la familia, tendría todo el derecho de llevárselo.

(Por supuesto nadie sabia que Skull de hecho pertenecía a la familia, que tenia mas derecho que todos y que era mas bien el verdadero jefe familiar y que al aceptar tomar a Kyouya bajo su ala solo consolidaba su posición como el heredero legitimo de la familia Hibari-Cang Du.)

Por supuesto para hacer todo oficial, Cervello mediaría el combate (y lo trasmitiría a algunas familias aliadas a Vongola por mera nimiedad pues se necesitaban mínimo 200 testigo de un combate como este) El Arcobaleno tendría que estar presente como respaldo de la nube (salvo Fon por ser el tío de Kyouya) y Vongola seria el anfitrión del evento (respaldando a Alaude)

Este era el evento mas interesante que había tenido la Mafia en décadas...

Nadie quería perdérselo (aunque no creían que fuera tan emocionante teniendo en cuenta que eran la Nube Vongoa VS La Nube Arcobaleno. Para ellos era claro quien ganaría, aun así muchos se vieron sorprendidos cuando Giotto y Kyouya, por alguna extraña razón, apostaron cantidades exorbitantes de dinero a favor de Skull- Giotto le había prestado al niño el dinero- otros muchos no pudieron evitar pensar si su juicio estaba mal)

Así el momento esperado llego (No tardaron ni 3 horas en arreglar todo) y con ello todos aquellos en la mansión se precipitaron al área del combate (un campo minado especial para entrenamientos)

Incluida una persona en particular...

Una mujer llamada Kimiko Cang Du: Esposa de Alaude y madre de Kyouya.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Decir que Kimiko estaba fúrica era poco.

- _"Si Skull no asesina accidentalmente a Alaude, de seguro lo hará Kimiko"_ —Fue todo lo que pensó Giotto al ver como Kimiko trataba de asesinar con sus ojos a su nube, si las miradas matasen Alaude ya estaría 13 metros bajo tierra por culpa de miles de dagas envenenadas.

Mientras tanto Alude pensaba que debía ir moviendo sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con su esposa...

No quería pasar ningún... "Accidente".

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

(/Esto es una versión de la pelea Tsunade VS Nauto/)

Un dedo...

Un maldito dedo...

Incluso Reborn no pudo evitar la mirada incrédula que le dirigió (todo el mundo de hecho) a Skull cuando este dijo que únicamente utilizaría un dedo para pelear contra Alaude...

Sobre todo por las palabras que dijo al principio de la pelea...

- ** _Uno de los mas grandes héroes de las grandes leyendas mas increíbles... peleando contra uno de sus descendientes..._** Debería avergonzarme—Skull sonrió de medio lado y estiro su brazo derecho como señalando con su dedo dijo—Miras esto? Un dedo. Es todo lo que necesito para vencerte—su sonrisa se volvió mas oscura con forme veía la ira y sed de sangre emanar de Alaude, hizo un ademan con su mano para terminar haciendo una ceña con su dedo que claramente decía "Ven de una vez"-Bueno... Que estas esperando... Bebe.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Con un gruñido casi bestial por parte de Alaude fue que comenzó la pelea, Corriendo de frente a su oponente, de entre sus ropas Alaude saco unas Shuriken y las aventó a Skull con precisión y velocidad escalofriantes, sin embargo Skull solo se hizo a un lado casi burlándose. Alaude entonces tomo sus esposas listas para acorralar al Arcobaleno pero este en rápidos e inhumanos movimientos logro robarle el control de las esposas (con un solo dedo ni menos) y ponérselas dejándolo con las manos atadas (a Alaude) Luego en cámara lenta, como queriendo que todo el mundo viera su humillación, Skull golpeo con un solo dedo la frente de Alaude Mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta que este golpeo fuertemente la pared del estadio causando que esta se agrietara y casi destruyera por la fuerza del golpe.

-Oye Alaude!- Grito Skull mientras miraba aburrido como Alaude intentaba pararse en pie—Dime... Porque no quieres que le enseñe a tu hijo? Y quiero la verdad no esa patética excusa de que soy el mas débil Arcobaleno, creo que e demostrado que eso es mentira...

-No... No te llevaras a Kyouya de mi lado- Gruño Alaude levantándose a duras penas del suelo mientras Skull abría sus ojos casi en Shock—No te lo permitiré... Nadie me quitara a mi Hijo!

* * *

 _ **"¡No te permitiré que te lo lleves! ¡Nadie me quitara a mi hijo!"**_

* * *

Skull casi tenia ganas de llorar (el no era sentimental ¡Maldición!). El recuerdo de su amado Iroh cuando intento llevarse a Fon consigo hace ya tantos siglos atrás aun seguía fresca en su mente. Maldecía a Alaude por ello, a el y a la mandita genética. Todos los Cang Du y Hibaris se parecían demasiado.

Cuando un Tutor fuera de la familia era contratado para entrenar a un heredero, este normalmente se lo llevaba a un lugar fuera del territorio de la familia para evitar demasiada intervención en el entrenamiento, esto usualmente solo duraba uno o dos años antes de que el heredero regresara y en conjunto el tutor y la familia terminaban el entrenamiento. Sin embargo los Hibari (y los Cang Du también) eran conocidos por no permitir que nadie ajeno a la familia entrenara jamás a sus hijos pues estos al ser e su mayoría Tormentas y Nubes eran extremadamente territoriales y sumamente protectores, en resumen; Ellos no confiaban en nadie para llevarse a sus bebes no importara cuan cercanos sean.

Dos años era demasiado tiempo.

Lo que Alaude quería (igual que Kimiko) era estar siempre presente en el desarrollo y avances de Kyouya, desde su primer Kata ejecutada perfectamente hasta su primera gran victoria o gran derrota, los cuales estaban seguros se hubieran generado bajo su entrenamiento y ahora Skull se entrometía queriéndose llevar consigo esos momentos donde Alaude y Kimiko querían estar para decirle a su hijo lo orgullosos que estaban de el y brindándole consejos sobre como mejorar...

Skull estaba amenazando con llevarse todos los mejores momentos de Kyouya.

Y Alaude no iba a permitírselo.

Skull por un momento creyó ver a Iroh frente a el. Como en ese momento cuando Fong era pequeño e intento llevárselo (lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ahí) para entrenarlo el mismo, Iroh se interpuso y terminaron peleando casi hasta la muerte. Esos instintos protectores y la devoción de Iroh por la hermosa familia que habían hecho juntos fueron lo que llevo a Skull a quedarse tanto tiempo con su Emperador...

El recuerdo hizo que bajara un poco la guardia. Giotto miro preocupado a su amigo, el sabia de todas las cosas improbables que Skull había pasado (aunque seguía esperando una explicación acerca del como fue que Skull fuera "la madre" de los antepasados de sus amigos, solo sabia que era verdad gracias a su Hiper Intuición) Por ello también sabia que Skull acostumbraba mantenerse alejado de Alaude y Daemon así como de sus familias por recordarle dolorosamente el pasado. En cambio Kyouya apretó fuertemente los labios, para un niño de solo seis años (¡Casi siete!) era muy inteligente y sentía que su padre pensara de esa manera (Porque el Ancestro le prometió que como eran familia no iba a alejarlo, solo por eso quería que lo entrenara)

Viendo esta apertura por parte de Skull, Alaude reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia y se alisto para dar el ataque. Se paro lo mas recto que pudo y estiro su brazo derecho, tanto Kimiko como Fon abrieron los ojos en Shock y Skull salió de su pesadumbre cuando le oyó pronunciar...

- _Shunkō_...- se oyó el susurro en todo el lugar y una energía que definitivamente no eran llamas nube empezaron a rodear a Alaude en sus hombros y espalda destrozando sus ropas en el proceso (la mayoría de la población femenina de la mafia, incluso Cervello, tubo una profunda hemorragia nasal). Skull maldijo.

- _-"De todas las técnicas que le he legado a la familia... ¿¡Tenias que usar precisamente esta!?"_ —Skull miro a Alaude con expresión que casi ninguno pudo descifrar. Pero Giotto podía decir claramente que era desesperación y preocupación. Mientras Fon miro con ojos entrecerrados a Skulll

- _"¿Acaso el...? No imposible, es una de las técnicas mas antiguas y secretas de mi familia, ¡es imposible que es la conozca!"_ —Pensó la tormenta Arcobaleno antes de volver a ver a Alaude con profunda preocupación— _"Alaude... Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo"_

Antes de que Alaude empezara a correr hacia el, Skull en un movimiento inhumanamente rápido Golpeo al suelo con su dedo causando que este creara una grieta gigantesca en el suelo, conmocionando a todos y donde Alaude casi cayo pero rápidamente volvió a tomar el control, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Skull estaba detrás de el (nadie se dio cuenta de cuando llego a ahí, la verdad) y con el dedo golpeo a Alaude en un punto del cuello que le dejo inconsciente...

El estadio se sumió en un profundo silencio.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Sufrió una grave conmoción cerebral, varios huesos rotos sobre todo en las costillas de las cuales una casi perforo el pulmón. La espalda y sus hombros fueron los mas afectados casi quemados por completo fueron de tercer grado, también afecto la columna pero no es lo suficientemente grave, con el suficiente descanso...— Giotto lo interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir.

-Estamos hablando de Alaude...-dice como explicándole a un niño pequeño el hecho mas obvio del universo.

-… Iré a revisar que aun este en el cuarto—murmuro Knuckle antes de entrar a revisar al cuarto del susodicho, para que posteriormente un profundo y sonoro _"MALDICIÓN"_ se escuche por toda la mansión Vongola...

Giotto no necesita asomarse para saber que Alaude dejo la habitación, probablemente, desde el momento en el que Knuckle lo dejo solo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Temblando y apenas caminando por el dolor Alaude se desliza por los oscuros pasadizos que le dirigen a una de sus salas mas privadas en la mansión Vongola.

Lo mas seguro es que el concejo (por videoteléfono) de la familia ya le este esperando, junto con aquel que pretendía quitarle a su hijo...

Alaude apretó los dientes y golpeo fuertemente el muro que del que se sostenía asiendo que este se agriete, el no había esperado (ninguno de hecho) que la nube Arcobaleno fuera tan fuerte, nunca demostró ser merecedor del titulo de "Uno de los mas fuertes" Skull D. Mout era molesto, era demasiado arrogante, era demasiado inútil como para serlo...

Y aun así logro derrotarlo con solo un dedo...

Los Hibari y los Cang Du eran reconocidos por tener a las tormentas y nubes mas poderosas del mundo, solo había unas cuantas excepciones (como los Aldini de donde provenía G) pero todas las excepciones eran nascidos dentro de la mafia...

Cuando llego Skull D. Mourt y se presento como la persona con llamas nube mas poderosas del siglo, los Hibari se sintieron profundamente ofendidos, pues no podía creer que un simple Civil los haya "Superado" mas aun cuando se demostró, gracias a Reborn, que este era el mas "débil" de todos ellos.

Pero ahora podía verlo, el porque este hombre desconocido para la mafia era en realidad el mas fuerte de los Arcobalenos...

- _"Todo este tiempo fingió... todo este tiempo escondió su verdadera fuerza, todo este tiempo... Pero...¿Porque?"_

¿Por qué? Era exactamente la pregunta que todo el bajo mundo se había hecho ese día...

Sobre todo un cierto Hitman.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Como Alaude había predicho tanto Kimiko como Fon y el consejo del clan (incluyendo los antiguos lideres, por videollamada) ya estaban reunidos en su sala privada para tratar asuntos de suma importancia...

El haber perdido a su heredero (¡Su hijo!) en una batalla oficial y demostrar una de las técnicas (fallida) más antiguas de su familia era un asunto demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

Entro casi tambaleándose a la habitación, Kimiko con preocupación fue a el y le ayudo a sentarse, Alaude en otras circunstancias no habría aprobado mostrar tal debilidad, pero esta vez era diferente...

-¿Donde esta la nube Arcobaleno?—dijo con voz autoritaria Hibari Souta; el padre de Alaude y abuelo de Kyouya, el parecido entre padre e hijo era impresionante salvo porque Alaude tenia el cabello de un tono un poco mas cenizo mientras que el de Souta era totalmente blanco...

-Llevo a Kyouya a sus cuartos en la mansión Vongola...— hablo Fon con su voz tranquila, pero honestamente, su mirada era oscura y perturbadora para aquellos que nunca le vieron enojado— Dijo que le ayudaría a prepararse para el viaje en lo que Alaude se recuperaba, que nos adelantáramos el ya sabe el camino—la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro era de todo menos serena.

Una pesada atmosfera se instalo en el cuarto. Alaude apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras Kimiko cerró los puños con fuerza sobre su fino kimono negro, Fon poso una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo y apoyo mientras el mismo apretaba ligeramente los labios y cerraba sus ojos. Los Ancianos atreves de la pantalla los veían imperturbables. Los tres hombres y dos mujeres no dejaban exteriorizar nada de los sentimientos de frustración y enojo que habitaban dentro de ellos.

El silencio y la tención eran tal que podrían cortarse con unas tijeras. Todos tenían una misma guía de pensamiento y esa era encontrar una forma de evitar que la nube Arcobaleno se llevara al niño con el. Pero las leyes de la mafia no eran simples de evadir y eso les frustraba, incluso Giotto no podía encontrar baches en esta ley en especifico.

Desde las sombras Skull les observaba, cruzado de brazos y recargado de espaldas contra la pared. Casi suspiro, el sabia la línea de pensamiento de todos y cada uno de ellos, pero era inútil, él ya había tomado la decisión de entrenar a Kyouya y así lo haría. Se movió hacia delante dispuesto a dar a conocer su presencia. Ninguno había notado hasta ahora y así debía ser, de otro modo significaba que perdió su toque.

-Dejen de darle tantas vueltas al asunto—dijo en voz baja y tranquila, sobresaltando a todos. No se habían dado cuenta de cuando entro—La ley es clara y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, Kyouya es ahora mi alumno y yo su maestro. No hay nada que hacer...

-Con todo respeto—dijo una de las mujeres del consejo—Creo que es posible que reconsidere el entrenar al heredero Hibari-Cang Du ¿No le parece? Skull...Sama- se notaba que las ultimas palabras le habían costado hasta el alma, Skull alzo una ceja y sonrió sardónicamente. Vieja hipócrita (dejo convenientemente de lado el hecho de que el era aun mas viejo y era el abuelo, por muchas generaciones, de esa mujer... o bien de todos en la sala en general)

-Ah... ¿Si? ¿Y porque debería?- todos guardaron silencio, no sabían que decir ante eso, Skull continuo—En lo que a mi respecta, que lo entrene, es lo mas beneficioso para todos.- Souta entrecierra los ojos, los demás se ven confundidos

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir...? Skull-Sama—Skull sonríe inocentemente, es tan divertido escuchar la irritación en la vos de sus descendientes cuando le llaman Sama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué será? ¿Alaude tu sabes porque? Creo que Verde te lo explico cuando Kyouya manifestó sus llamas por primera vez hace apenas hace unos tres años ¿no?- Alaude mira a Skull con odio en sus ojos—Y ¿sabes? Creo que ustedes deberían estar alagados de que yo haya estado de acuerdo en entrenar al niño

-¿Cómo que de acuerdo? ¿Quién te a pedido este absurdo?- dijo Souta.

-Kyouya me lo pidió—dijo de lo mas calmado, todos se sorprendieron—Es un niño muy inteligente, demasiado para tener solo seis años. Sin duda alguna un prodigio en pleno derecho. Me recuerda mucho a mi mismo cuando era pequeño ¿Saben? Yo también accedí a mis llamas de ultima voluntad a una edad relativamente tempana... De hecho no tenia ni edad en ese momento ¿Saben porque? Porque yo presente mis llamas en el mismo momento de mi nacimiento—Skull sonrió cruelmente y una gran sed de sangre inundo la habitación, Fon que estaba de pie callo de rodillas por la presión en el mas puro estado de Shock, Kimiko y Alaude no estaban mejor, los únicos que se salvaban eran los ancianos que veían asustados como las tres personas mas fuertes de sus familias se doblegaban ante el poder de la nube Arcobaleno—¿Saben que es lo mas gracioso? Este no es ni un cuarto de mi verdadero poder—dijo esta vez inexpresivo, disipando toda presión en el aire. Kimiko veía a el realmente asustada

-¿Qu-Que... eres?- Murmuro en el mas absoluto terror. Skull miro hacia ella y repentinamente se miro viejo, muy viejo a pesar de sus jóvenes características pero sobre todo extremadamente cansado.

-No se...- Y tenia razón, el era un semidiós pero su poder superaba por mucho el poder de un semidiós normal, no era considerado un dios a pesar de tener poderes realmente impresionantes y haber superado a varios de los dioses mayores, no era completamente inmortal pero tampoco podía morir. El no sabia que era exactamente—Eso es realmente la peor de las maldiciones, Mi poder me aparto por completo de mi familia unos me consideraban un demonio, un monstruo, otros un salvador, alguien de divina proveniencia, pero nunca hubo realmente aceptación entre ninguno. Mi poder me impide, literalmente, morir. Cuando dije que era inmortal no mentía y créeme pequeña que he estado un tiempo muy, pero muy largo en este mundo... Un tiempo tan largo—Skull miro directamente a Alaude y se acerco a el levanto su mano derecha y la poso en su mejilla, todos estaban extremadamente sorprendidos por la acción, sobre todo cuando comenzó a acariciarle suavemente—Temo por tu hijo Alaude, temo por el y no es porque pueda ser portador de la misma maldición que yo, si no algo aun peor, lo hago por su bien debes creerme...

-¿Por qué debería?-Esta vez fue uno de los ancianos quien rompió la atmosfera armónica que se había instalado—No nos has dado razones exactas para creer en ti—Skull miro fijamente al hombre antes de volverse a Alaude y retirar su mano.

-En eso tiene razón...- dijo Skull soltando un suspiro—Pero no les pido que confíen en mi, confíen en Kyouya. Y confíen en mi voluntad para proteger a ese niño de un destino tan horrible como el que creo que le espera.

-Pero...

-Los Hibari y los Cang Du aprecian la familia por sobre todo ¿No? Cuando un ser querido muere es demasiado difícil para vosotros, sobre todo por la naturaleza de sus atributos y sin embargo esconden sus sentimientos para no mostrar debilidad. Créeme lo se, y los comprendo, Mejor de lo que me gustaría admitir. Por ello deben confiar cuando les digo que una de las mas grandes torturas que existen es el ver morir uno a uno a tus seres mas queridos. Tus amigos, tus padres, tus hermanos...- esta ves mira a Kimiko y Alaude que están sentados juntos— tus hijos...- susurra en un tono tan dolido que ninguno se atreve a verle a la cara— Ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo y sin embargo... Yo he enterrado a todos y cada uno de ellos...- Se acerca a ambos y les sonríe tristemente—no quiero que ustedes sufran también por ello, mis queridos niños...- Fon esta vez interviene

-¿Que quiere decir eso exactamente Skull?- Skull lo mira con pesadumbre.

-Kyouya es un niño inteligente Fon... Por ello no tardo en notar que algo estaba mal con sus llamas—todos lo miraron alarmados—Kouya podrá tener llamas extremadamente poderosas, es cierto... Pero eso no quiere decir que su cuerpo pueda soportarlas.

-Eso...

-Kyouya tiene llamas primarias tipo Nube y secundarias tipo niebla, e increíblemente, tiene acceso a unas llamas terciarias, algo que es aun mas raro que las secundarias y en algunos casos fatídico, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que estas son de tipo tormenta—Skull habla en susurros, pero eso no evita que todos puedan escucharle—Kyouya no tiene control de como manejarlas y cuando trata de invocarlas durante sus entrenamientos la tormenta se descontrola ocasionando que la nube le ayude a propagarse dañándole horriblemente, la niebla lo cubre para no preocuparlos pero lo hace inconscientemente y esto a su vez se sale de control haciendo que otros vean en Kyouya algo que no es. Talvez no te has dado cuenta pero cada vez que entrenas con el se cansa demasiado ¿no? Además del daño físico exterior, también esta el daño interior, Sus llamas están peleando duramente para tener su lugar, no se exactamente el porque... Pero a este paso esa batalla arrasara con los órganos vitales internos de Kyouya dándole una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa...

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-¿Según yo? sin el adecuado entrenamiento... Le doy un año y medio máximo. Si comienzo inmediatamente con el entrenamiento puedo extenderlo por otros 2 años y si en ese plazo logra controlarlas adecuadamente será capaz de vivir una vida relativamente larga en su condición. Probablemente hasta los 17 años.

-No hay nada mas que podamos hacer?- Kimiko pregunta casi desesperada, Skull humedece sus labios con su lengua y desvía la mirada—Dinos!

-Existe la posibilidad de que pueda controlar sus llamas y vivir una vida larga si... Si logra hacerlo dentro de los 17 años... Pero lo veo realmente difícil, por no decir casi imposible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¡Dinos Por favor!

-La única manera de que Kyouya viva mas de los 17 años es que logre, en es periodo de tiempo, armonizar con un cielo tan o incluso mas poderoso que Giotto...

La sala entera se queda en silencio, Los padres de Kyouya están casi desesperados. Ellos sabían que no existía Cielo mas fuerte que Giotto. Ni siquiera Luce o Aria habían llegado a igualársele al Cielo Vongola. Su hijo estaba perdido.

-Pero...—Hablo Fon llamando la atención de todos—Has dicho Difícil ¿No? Que es lo que no nos estas diciendo? Es como si estuvieras insinuando...

-No insinuó nada Fon, solo digo hechos... Y si, te estoy diciendo justo lo que estas pensando... Existe un Cielo aun mas poderoso que Giotto... Bueno, dos en realidad... Probablemente—se apresura a aclarar, Kimiko le mira esperanzada.

-¿Quién es? ¿Nos puede Ayudar? ¿Podría Armonizar con Kyouya?

-Es... Difícil. Uno no lo hará y el otro no puede porque no esta en condiciones de armonizar, esas son las cuestiones...- Skull hace una mueca y Alaude entrecierra los ojos y pregunta

-¿Porque?

-Porque uno... Es mi Cielo—Todos palidecieron terriblemente, para haber armonizado con Skull este cielo debía ser terriblemente poderoso—y el otro... Bueno.-Skull dudo un poco per luego cerro los ojos y suspiro—El otro cielo es su hijo—todos dieron un respingo y le miran como si estuviera loco—El niño tiene una alta probabilidad de llegar a ser mas poderoso que Giotto cuando crezca, el inconveniente es que todavía es un bebe, además de que sus llamas han sido selladas parcialmente, no se quitara completamente el sello de el hasta que cumpla, por lo menos, los 16 años... Pero si logro convencer a mi cielo de que le quite el sello a su hijo unos años antes... Podría haber una posibilidad para Kyouya.

-Tu cielo... tu cielo es el padre del niño que puede salvar a Kyouya?

-Madre, en realidad. Mi cielo es mujer.

-Como estas seguro de que ese niño podría llegar a la par con Vongola?-Pregunto Souta

-Es un hecho. Su madre, Mi cielo es, por mucho, mas poderosa que Giotto. El niño estará a la par o podría incluso superar a Giotto.

-Porque nunca hemos oído hablar de ella si es tan poderosa como dices? Además si fuera cierto ¿No debería ser ella el Cielo Arcobaleno?

-Bueno, nadie sabia de mi hasta que acepte la invitación de Ka-Checker Face para la reunión de los mas fuertes de igual modo, el puesto del cielo Arcobaleno es hereditario dentro de la familia Giglio Nero. Además Checker Face le tiene demasiado miedo a Mi cielo como para intentar enfrentarla.

-¿Pero Por...- Skull le interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar

-Hacen demasiadas preguntas y además, no tengo porque responderlas, son muy cosa mía, muchas gracias. Me reservare el derecho de guardar silencio.

-Bien...-Suspira Souta y todos le voltearon a ver—En vista de que Skull...-Sama—Skull sonrió casi diabólicamente al ver la mueca del hombre y el obvio respeto de mala gana dado—Esta ofreciendo su ayuda al Clan Hibari y Cang Du no veo razón para seguir esta junta. Kimiko, Alaude supongo que saben lo que todo esto significa?

Ambos apretaron los labios, Fon bajo la cabeza con pesar y Skull entrecerró los ojos, ese tono no le gustaba para nada, acaso podría ser...?

-Ósea no me jodan!- Exclamo la Nube Arcobaleno y todos le miraron con sorpresa—Te estoy diciendo que puedo salvar a Kyouya y ¿ya quieres que Kimiko y Alaude trabajen en otro bebe? ¡Les estas pidiendo que se hagan a la idea de que Kyouya va morir inevitablemente! ¡Ténganme mas confianza mocoso!

-Con todo respeto Skull-sama, no veo porque deba opinar en esto, no es asunto de su negocio. Es cosa del clan, además de que no tiene el derecho a llamarme mocoso.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo que me da el ser alguien aun mas viejo que la abuela de la abuela de la mujer que te engendro. ¡Y con mas razón debo entrometerme si es asunto del Clan! ¡Soy parte de el después de todo!

-… Que quieres decir?

-Aww ¿que acaso Fon no les a dicho?- dijo de la forma mas inocente que pudo y sonrió de forma zorruna, camino sensualmente hacia Fon (que sinceramente no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando) y con sus manos empezó a acariciar su pecho por sobre la ropa, y acerco lentamente su rostro al de Fon, todos los presentes les miraban incrédulos (salvo las mujeres que por alguna extraña razón tenia leves hemorragias nasales) pero antes de siguiera rosar sus labios Skull desvió un poco su rostro, dando la imagen de que se estaban besando y susurro en el oído de la Tormenta Arcobaleno—Sígueme la corriente—para después despegarse lentamente.

Todos los veían expectantes y entonces Skull metió su mano (Para terminar de hacer aun mas grande la hemorragia nasal de las mujeres) en la parte superior del traje de Fon y saco un collar ("De donde salió?" Se pregunto Fon mentalmente) que tenia en el un anillo...

Un anillo de Matrimonio.

Alude casi se ahogo en su propia saliva, Kimiko y las otras dos mujeres estaban desmalladas con una sonrisa inquietante en sus rostros, y los otros hombres, incluido Souta, no hacían nada mas que ver entre Fon y Skull como en un partido de Ping Pon.

Fon solo alzo una ceja, mientras Skull sacaba de entre su traje un collar con un anillo igual al de Fon. Los dos anillos eran magníficos, de 14 quilates en dos tonos oro con un diseño intrincado de desplazamiento grabada en su banda de oro blanco satén central de meta, rodeada por un borde de doble acción de oro amarillo suave. (Vintage Scroll Design Men's Wedding Ring in 14k Two-Tone Yellow Gold) Skull sonrió, mientras Fon puso (inconscientemente) su mano en la cintura de la nube Arcobaleno para atraerlo a si.

-Fon y yo nos casamos hace tres meses, en esa misión que tuvimos juntos en las Vegas—mentira, mentira y mas mentira, cierto era que Skull le propuso matrimonio a Fon cuando se emborracho con el mejor vino de Dionisio pero cuando se dio cuenta le entro el pánico y borro la memoria de Fon, en todo caso no hubieran tenido tiempo para consumar el matrimonio ni mucho menos para una luna de miel, que en opinión de Skull era una lastima—No les dijimos nada porque Fon sigue intentando una forma de proponerme una correcta boda, como se debe según las tradiciones de su familia y no medio borracho—Fon se Sonrojo—El caso es que, políticamente, pertenezco a la familia Cang Du y como parte de la familia Principal tengo el completo derecho para opinar en estas cosas, sobre todo si se trata de mi sobrino favorito.

-Pero cariño- dijo Fon de forma melosa que hiso que todos le vieran como si estuviera loco—Kyouya es tu único sobrino.

-¡Exactamente! Así que como no queremos apurar las cosas y pensar de forma tan negativa, mañana mismo iniciare el entrenamiento de Kyouya y en una semana saldremos rumbo a china a la Gran Cascada de Rozan en los cinco picos donde vive un viejo amigo mío que puede ayudarnos con el entrenamiento, creo que deben conocerlo, su nombre es Dohko.

Y nuevamente la Nube Arcobaleno les volvía a sorprender...

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Así que... Casados? Kora—Pregunto burlón alzando una ceja rubia.

-No me tientes Colonello-senpai—dijo con irritación.

-Es que es inesperado. Ni yo lo sabia y eso que soy el novio— por supuesto que Fon no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

-No los alientes Querido, O estarás durmiendo en el sillón por un mes—le reto y Fon alzo las manos en signo de rendición.

-Que frio eres Lackey, cualquiera pensaría que como Recién casados serian mas acaramelados...- Reborn tampoco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse, antes de iniciar el interrogatorio por supuesto.

-Reborn-Senpai, por favor cállese, eso es para los enamorados. Y yo, desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no creo en el amor...

-A si? Y porque no crees en el amor?- Pregunto curioso Reborn, Fon intento no sentirse decepcionado.

-Porque nunca se re capaz de ver a los ojos el cruel rostro del amor nunca mas—soltó amargo, al recordar ese momento. Seguía siendo tan doloroso.

-De que estas...— Antes de que Reborn pudiese terminar la pregunta otra voz le interrumpió.

-Eres cruel conmigo querido sobrino...— todos voltearon a ver a un joven esbelto y musculoso de cabello negro liso, y una sencilla camisa blanca y vaqueros del mismo color. Sus ojos un color tan rojos como la sangre, como "si hubiera exprimido todos los corazones de San Valentín del mundo y los hubiera destilado en una mezcla venenosa". Su rostro era sumamente hermoso, pero también duro y difícil de mirar, como una lámpara. Incluso Reborn tenia que Admitir, a regañadientes, que el hombre desconocido era el mas guapo de todos los que merodeaban la mansión Vongola, incluido él.

-Deja de llamarme sobrino, no estamos ni remotamente relacionados—dijo Skull mirando con inmenso odio al joven, era obvio para todos que eran conocidos (familiares, incluso) pero el odio profesado entre ambos era suficiente como para que todos se posicionaran listos para el combate.

-Ah, pero muchos nos confunde mucho, a tu padre y a mi me refiero, y bueno... Como no venir a visitar a uno de los Lacayos mas odiados de mi padre y mas apreciados de mi madre?— la burla y desprecio evidentes salía de su atractiva boca como el veneno de una serpiente, Skull ni se inmuto. Cuando miro a Reborn, Colonello y Fon apunto de intervenir Skull les lanzo su mejor mirada de "No se metan" y los tres retrocedieron. Skull volteo a mirar al joven.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ambos sabemos que por gusto no es tu visita.

-Aww y yo que pensaba que me extrañaste. ¿Aun me guardas rencor por lo ocurrido hace tantos años?

-De ese tiempo solo me queda un gran desprecio por lo tramposo que eres...

-Ah, ¿esperabas que jugara limpio? Ya sabes como es el amor y como tal, Nunca soy justo.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, y de la peor manera. Pero dejemos ya los rodeos... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le hombre se le queda viendo y luego pasa su mirada a Fon, sonríe cruelmente y se acerca lentamente al artista marcial, Skull rechina sus dientes del mas puro enojo.

-¿Te acuerda de cuando te cortejaba?— Ninguno de los otros tres arcobalenos presentes pudo evitar abrir los ojos del impacto—¿Te acuerdas de cuando babeaba por ti? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me declare y me rechazaste por ese inútil japonés?— Dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

-Si me acuerdo perfectamente, y aunque me cueste el alma admitirlo no me arrepiento de haber ido con el en vez de elegirte a ti, fueron unos de los años mas felices, satisfechos y placenteros de mi vida—El joven miro con odio a Skull, aunque en sus ojos no pudieron evitar notar un cierto deje de lujuria y deseo bien enterradas en locura.

-Si... eso mismo. Te acuerdas en que termino todo ¿No?— Skull frunció el ceño y el joven sonrió—¿En verdad crees que no hare lo mismo con tu...— miro a Fon de arriba abajo analizándolo para luego dejar salir con burla- nuevo juguete?

-No me sorprendería si lo hicieras—soltó seco.

-Oh Athan... Mi querido y podre Athan ¿Lo que te hace pensar tan mal de mi?

-No lo se, es uno de los tantos misterios del universo que necesitan ser resueltos—el sarcasmo goteaba cada palabra.

-Escuche que vas a china.-Skull alza la ceja ante el brusco cambio de tema—A los cinco pico para ser exactos.

-Si...? Me doy cuenta de que los rumores corren mas rápido de lo esperado, ni han pasado ni treinta minutos desde que se lo dije a los padres de Kyouya, en privado y ya medio mundo lo sabe! ¿Qué pasa con la cordialidad y respeto ajeno en estos dias?

-Nuestra familia no le importa eso y lo sabes—ajito la mano desdeñosamente- Pero no es eso lo que quería decirte.

-¿Qué es entonces?

- _Ella_ me envió.

-Y porque de entre todas las personas te envió específicamente a ti como mediador?

-Esta enojada contigo—Skull alza una ceja—Por haber puesto en peligro a su hijo proponiéndolo como posible cielo para ese niño tuyo... Eso y estaba aburrido.

-Pff Como ya dije: Tal vez no muchos lo crean pero mi Cielo puede ser increíblemente cruel cuando se lo propone. Además, no juegues con migo ambos sabemos que Ella te envió porque aparte de mi y de esa otra mujer tu eres el único que sabe de la existencia del Pequeño Tsu.

-Mmm...—Tararea un poco—Tienes razón supongo, ambas mujeres son de temer—Skull asiente de acuerdo—Pero dejémoslo de lado, Esta furiosa. ** _Sobre todo porque eres un bastardo inteligente y vas a ir justamente a uno de los lugares donde a los Dioses no se nos permite ir..._**

 ** _-¿Su fuente de entretenimiento es mas grande que su necesidad de golpearme? Eso es nuevo. Nunca pensé que Hestia apreciara tanto un programa de televisión._**

 ** _-Programa de Televisión de primera categoría, por favor, no hay mejores actores que los que hacen todo pensando que es real. Aun así ella no te dejara ir tan fácil... Vendrá en unos días antes de que te vallas y decidirá si el niño es digno de su hijo o no._**

 ** _-Me lo imaginaba... ¿Pero que va a hacer con respecto a Giotto?_**

 ** _-Nunca me lo dijo, Te toca averiguar y pasar el chisme. Pero ten cuidado mi madre es sospechosa..._**

 ** _-Nadie le da el crédito adecuado a Afrodita._**

 ** _-Dímelo a mi. Como sea, yo.._**.-antes de poder terminar las puertas dobles de la sala en la que se encontraban se abrieron de par en par y de estas, imponente y galante Giotto Vongola camino con la elegancia y porte dignas de un dios hacia Skull, el joven de cabellos negros no pudo mas que alzar las cejas levemente impresionado, reconociendo muy a su pesar que de todos los mortales en la sala, Vongola era el único que podía hacerle competencia a un Dios— ** _Bueno, viéndolo de frente no me sorprende que Lady Hestia haya caído rendida ante este mortal._**

Todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño, estaban frustrados (sobre todo Reborn) por no ser capases de poder entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando. Skull puso los ojos en blanco y se le quedo mirando con cara de _"¿Es enserio?"_ Antes de hablar, esta ves en Italiano.

-Si bueno, hay que reconocer que tiene lo suyo ¿No?

-Tienes razón, para haber podido mover una montaña como ella...- el joven se volteo a ver a Giotto y le sonrió coqueto—Tienes mucha suerte Vongola Giotto. **_Pensar que ella rechazo a los Dioses mas poderosos y termino con un simple mortal._**

 ** _-Giotto no es un simple mortal_** \- Interrumpió Skull, Por alguna extraña razon, Giotto tubo la sensación de que hablaban de el— ** _De todas formas. No debería sorprenderte, tu los uniste ¿no?_**

 ** _-En eso te equivocas, ellos ya se habían enamorado, yo solo les di el empujoncito correcto para que liberaran todas sus pasiones. Debes reconocer que tantos siglos de frustración en Hestia estaban tomando factura, Que se... Relajara un poco ha sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar al Olimpo. Además si logre influir en ella fue porque así lo quiso, tu mas que nadie sabe que es inmune a mi o a mi madre._**

Skull lo miro con su mejor cara de ¨Poker Face¨ (porque nunca admitiría que era verdad, Con una Hestia mas relajada todos en el olimpo Vivían felices, nadie quería ver la ira de la diosa mayor, nadie. Aparte, Hestia hizo... lo que hizo con Giotto por propia voluntad, solo utiliza a Cupido como Excusa porque no quiere reconocerlo) Los demás intentaban descifrar en que idioma estaban hablando, todo era confuso hasta que Giotto decidió tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, Sr. Desconocido, Si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber... ¿Cómo entro en la mansión Vongola sin alertar a nuestros guardias y trampas contra intrusos. Debo felicitarlo también, no muchas personas sobreviven a ellas, mucho menos sin un solo rasguño ¡Incluso Reborn no puede! Usted a realizado una hazaña realmente encomiable.

-Mi, mi, mi. Lo que es un hombre guapo, rico, poderoso y educado. No tengo dudas de porque a sido elegido, a pesar de morderse la lengua al hablar, veo lo que ella ha visto en ti—Por primera ves desde que llego el joven dio una ligera sonrisa verdadera—Bueno Sr. Giotto solo tengo una cosa que decirle... Buena suerte, es lo que le sobra. Y en el futuro no debe mostrar preocupación, después de todo... El Pequeño Cielo es amado.

Y sin mas el joven desapareció en... envuelto de humo rosa (rosa fuerte, casi rojo, por favor) que olía sospechosamente a rosas silvestres.

Todos los rostros de la sala se voltearon a Skull quien intentaba disimuladamente, sin éxito, salir de la por uno de los pasadizos secretos que había detrás de una de las pinturas de la sala en donde estaban. Skull (como dicen por ahí) Atrapado con las manos en la masa, solo se alzo de hombros (consiente de que querían una explicación acerca de, bueno, todo en general) y dijo con la voz mas neutra que pudo.

-Ese era un ex-novio, le llamo Erodo* ardido por cierto lo deje antes de mudarme a Japón, mi cielo lo envió para advertirme que me castraría, asesinaría y me clonaría y mataría lentamente a todos mis clones por haber expuesto la existencia de su hijo. Sobre la pelea, bueno—dio su mejor cara de ¨Poker Face¨—Solo debo decir que los próximos Arcoblaenos deberían dejar de ser tan jodidamente arrogantes, tuve mas de una perfecta oportunidad para matarlos a todos en nuestra primera reunión y ni cuenta se dieron. Por lo demás me largo, Kyouya quiere que le cuente una de mis aventuras antes de dormir.

Antes de que Reborn pudiera disparar su arma (que estaba apuntando directamente al cráneo de Skull, sin juego de palabras/lo seria si esto estuviera en ingles/) Fon se interpuso con su sonrisa serena de siempre y le dijo

-Tranquilo Reborn, No querrás dejarme viudo antes de la luna de miel—Todos ignoraron el bufido de Skull que mascullaba por lo bajo algo parecido a _¨Como si pudiera¨_ (para gran indignación de Reborn)

-Skull—dijo Giotto antes de que Skull terminara de meterse en el túnel (tenia que preguntarle mas tarde donde estaban todos los túneles, le serian de gran utilidad en el futuro)- solo Tengo una duda...

-Que es...?

-Cual de todas tus aventuras le contaras?, Tu imprudente ataque a Mariejois para liberar esclavos? Cuando atacaste el Enies Lobby para rescatar a tu novia junto a ese pirata loco? O cuando juntos Irrumpieron en el Impel Down y tu posterior participación en la Guerra de Marineford?* Mira que esos aun no me los cuentas!

-…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer por el túnel, sin saber que Giotto se quedaba haciendo Pucheros y todo los demás le veían incrédulos.

-¿Esclavos? ¿Guerra?, ¿Marineford? ¿Qué? ¡Kora!—pronuncio casi histérico Colonello, Giotto sonrió misteriosamente.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Los próximos tres días fueron cosa de que hablar en el bajo mundo, sobre todo por el brutal, sangriento y espartano entrenamiento que la nube Arcobaleno le brindaba al Heredero Hibari-Cang Du, sobre todo por la breve conversación que alguien (no se dirán nombres, pero si se dirá que quien divulgo la información ya no esta e este mundo) escucho entre Vongola Giotto y el Arcobaleno del Sol.

 _"-...ente ¿verdad? Nunca había visto tal brutalidad, ni en tus enseñanzas Reborn._

 _-He de reconocer que el Lackey me a sorprendido, pero mas me sorprende que el mocoso aun pueda mantenerse en pie. Ni yo doy-torturas-entrenamientos... así._

 _-Si bueno, Skull tiene practica y mano para los niños._

 _-A que te refieres?_

 _-Skull es inmortal y ha estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo, aunque el dice que para estándares inmortales el es relativamente joven, casi un niño entrando en la adolescencia, Como tal Skull a pasado por... bueno los momentos mas difíciles de la humanidad._

 _-Mmm_

 _-Que pensarías si te digo que este es solo la mitad de lo que Skull llama un verdadero entrenamiento espartano?_

 _-Pff—Increíblemente Reborn resoplo—Verdadero? No es como si hubiera estado en la época espartana_

 _Giotto solo se limito a darle una sonrisa misteriosa mientras Reborn abrió los ojos casi en Shock ante su silencio._

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando..."_

Si, eso conmociono al mundo de la mafia.

¡Un inmortal! ¡La nube Arcobaleno era realmente inmortal! Si no fuera porque La nube era constantemente resguardado por su esposo (si, la noticia de la boda en las Vegas de Fon Cang Du y Skull D. Mout se extendió como pólvora, tal pareciera que no tiene nada mejor que hacer) hace tiempo que Skull hubiera sido devorado por los jodidos científicos locos que existían en la mafia.

Por supuesto Los Vongola y Arcobalenos dieron aun mas de que hablar cuando al cuarto día del Combate entre la Nube Vongola VS La Nube Arcobaleno, una refinada, bella y elegante mujer llego a la Mansión Vongola desatando caos y confusión a su paso.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Todos los presentes en la sala alzaron una ceja cuando Skull se arrodillo (al mas puro estilo japonés con su frente tocando el suelo) frente a la bella mujer pidiendo clemencia, pues supuestamente, el era demasiado joven como para morir.

La bella mujer (una diosa! Tenia que ser una diosa!) solo rió suavemente (un sonido tan exquisito como el de pequeñas campanillas) y con la elegancia y gracia de un verdadero monarca se sentó en el sillón (ahora que lo notaban ¿Cuándo empezó a parecer un trono?) cruzándose de piernas y extendió su brazo, inmediatamente Skull se levanto ligeramente (todavía arrodillado, pero esta vez como cuando un hombre pide propuesta de matrimonio) y tomo suavemente la mano para darle en el dorso un beso, un ligero rose con la piel. Esto la verdad desconcertó a Skull, usualmente Hestia era muy modesta y humilde... Bueno en comparación de sus hermanos lo era.

-Mi querida nube—La mujer miro con ojos cálidos y llenos de cariño a Skull (y un poco de exasperación también), este se sintió aliviado de que ella no estuviera enojada (tal vez algo irritada)

-Mi cielo—respondió levantándose e inclinándose ligeramente—A que debo el honor de su visita?

-Bueno—la sonrisa casi maléfica que se instalo en su rostro le hizo temblar—Primero que nada quisiera saber porque no me invitaste a tu boda—hace un puchero—Mou... Pude haberte confeccionado un bonito vestido blanco

-¡Nana!- El sonrojo de Skull se le antoja adorable.

-Oh bueno, un bonito traje blanco... Aunque de puro y virginal no tengas nada—su sonrisa era cada vez mas malévola, Skull ahora podía ver el parecido entre Hestia y sus hermanos. Las mejillas de la nube se incendiaron por completo y como buen "esposo" que era Fon decidió ir a su rescate.

-La verdad no nos dio tiempo de invitar a nadie, pero no se preocupe planeamos realizar una segunda boda para satisfacer las tradiciones de mi familia, por supuesto usted estará invitada, Señora...?— dejo la pregunta al aire, todos sabían (estos últimos días estuvieron llenos de acontecimientos) que Skull tenia (finalmente) un cielo y que este era aun mas poderoso que Giotto, de tal manera todos querían estar en las buenas gracias de la mujer. La mujer esta vez soltó una sonrisa serena (que aplastaba por completo la de Fon) y cuando abrió ligeramente los labios para hablar las puestas del despacho principal se abrieron para dejar ver imponente y orgulloso al Noveno Vongola: Giotto y su abuelo quien lo acompañaba; Timoteo.

-Bueno párese que los rumores son ciertos—Sonrió el Octavo vongola a la mujer, la mirada calculadora en los ojos el hombre viejo no paso desapercibida por nadie—Realmente existe un Cielo mas poderoso que mi nieto, puedo sentir la fuerza y pureza de sus llamas desde que entro en territorio Vongola... ¿Qué opinas Giotto?-cuando Giotto no respondió frunció ligeramente el ceño y se voltio a verlo— ¿Giotto?

Pero Giotto no decía nada, en cambio solo miraba fijamente a la mujer sentada cual reina en el sillón. Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos y en sus pechos afloro un calor que ardía con la intensidad de mil soles.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, las otras personas en la sala dejaron de existir, las llamas de ambos (que asustaron a la mierda a todos) bailaban en plena sincronía uniéndose. Para Giotto no existía nadie mas en el mundo, No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, después de mas de tres agónicos años de no verla. Ahí tan bella y espectacular como el primer día que la vio estaba _ella_.

-Nana—Susurro con devoción absoluta, Nana no pudo evitar sonreír con las mejillas encendidas del mas delicioso (y pecaminoso, en opinión de Giotto) color rojo.

-Gio-kun—susurro ella con la misma devoción en su voz, nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando se habían movido tan cerca el uno del otro.

Todos veían como en un partido de Ping pong a ambos que sinceramente estaban metidos en su mundo hasta que sucedió algo que casi le dio un infarto a todos (salvo a Timoteo que estaba emocionadísimo pensando que por fin tendría bisnietos, y muy poderosos en eso) y que Skull solo resoplara algo que Fon apostaría sonó muy parecido a: _"Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles... Jodido amor joven de distintas sociedades"_ cuando vieron como lentamente ambos unieron sus labios: Giotto y Nana se besaron (al mas puro estilo "Kissing the War Goodbye")

Se besaron de forma apasionada, necesitada, casi desesperada. Habían pasado casi mas de tres años desde que se vieron por ultima vez y no podían evitarlo. Ni cuenta se dieron que Skull estaba sacando a empujones a los demás para no interrumpirlos.

-Oi! espera!

-No G, créeme no querrás quedarte.

-Pero Se lo esta comiendo!

-Ugetsu eso es un beso! ¡Deberías saberlo! ¡Se los das todos los días a tu esposa!

-Pero... Es Giotto—Dijo Lampo como si esa simple razón fuera suficiente, todos los Guardianes presentes asintieron como si eso tuviera sentido. Skull lo miro con su cara de ¨Poker Face¨ que se estaba haciendo costumbre en estos días. Era difícil adaptarse al cambio radical de actitud de la nube Arcobaleno de sus gritos de _"Todos inclínense ante Skull-Sama!"_ A la desapasionada actitud de _"Es en cesio? No me jodan"_

-Se que no creen que Giotto pueda experiencia en estas cosas, pero créanme Giotto sabe mas de lo que debería, lo se porque me lo ha demostrado—Todos lo miraron se petrificaron, sobre todo Fon, nunca pensaron que bueno ya saben, Giotto bateara para ambos lados, sobre todo no con Skull. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender Fon se sintió traicionado. Mientras Skull recordaba esos tiempos en los que Giotto y "Nana" no salían de su habitación y no lo dejaban dormir— ¡Fon! ¡Alaude! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Porque deberíamos?- Pregunto Alaude cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba discretamente a su cuñado que encontraba por demás interesante el suelo.

-Porque Fon si no lo haces no te permitiré venir conmigo a los cinco picos y Alaude, Acaso quieres ver a tu jefe tan meloso con su amante? Y... donde Carajos esta el Sr. Timoteo?

En todos voltearon en automático hacia donde estaba Timoteo, el anciano de casi 80 años (que usualmente se quejaba de sus dolores de espalda y de que ya no era tan joven como antes y "Giotto quiero ver a mis bisnietos" entre otros) estaba como un niño hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar, fotografiando desde todo Angulo posible con una cámara (que ni siquiera los dioses saben de donde saco) el memorable momento (a su modo de ver) para compartirlo próximamente con su hija y todo el mundo que quisiera saber ¡Finalmente tendría bisnietos!

Skull controlo lo mejor que pudo su increíble necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Repetidas veces.

Sobretodo por el hecho de que Giotto y su cielo seguían sin prestarle atención al mundo a su alrededor y seguían con sus melosos "Nana" "Gio-kun" "Nana" "Gio-kun" y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente.

Mierda que esto iba a tardar.

Solo esperaba que no hubieran mas "Sorpresas inesperadas".

Ni que decir tiene.

No fue así.

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

Omake: Lady Azar y su aburrimiento.

Hace unos 3 años antes.

Aburrida...

Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida.

Suspirando pesadamente la joven muchacha (de no mas de 19 años, a primera vista) se levanto con desgano de su silla y salió del tremendo pachangon que había en el lugar.

Quien dijera que las fiestas olímpicas eran las mas salvajes de todos los panteones divinos eso era porque nunca habían asistido a una fiesta mexicana.

Aun así, con la gran fiesta organizada por Mayahuel (la diosa la diosa mexica del maguey, y por extensión, de la embriaguez) no podía con su aburrimiento.

Volviendo a suspirar, decidió despedirse de todos y seguir su camino.

Su plan de cambiar los acontecimientos futuros se tardaba mucho (El haber puesto a Itachi Uchiha renaciendo como Percy Jackson tardaba tiempo, si se tenia en cuenta que Sally Jackson aun no sabia que estaba embarazada y que la profecía solo cambiaria cuando el feto tuviera unos 6 meses o cuando naciera y que aún faltaban 16 años para que dicha nueva profecía se cumpliera, tomaría mucho tiempo)

Tenia que encontrar una forma de aliviar su aburrimiento y no, los programas especiales de Hephaestus TV no la ayudaban en ello. Eran buenos programas, lo reconocía (Los caballeros del Zodiaco, Narnia, Diarios de Vampiros, Supernatural, etc.) sobre todo porque no existía mayor entretenimiento que un grupo de tontos que piensan que lo que vivien es la realidad y no un guion escrito por un dios aburrido (aunque realmente le daba pena esas pobres almas en desgracia), pero no... simplemente no.

Apareció repentinamente en Italia, en una ciudad muy cercana a cierta mansión de una de las familias mafiosas mas divertidas de todas.

Por alguna razón observar (ASECHAR) a la Nube del Cielo del Olimpo era uno de sus mas entretenidos pasatiempos.

Ver como el temible y poderoso guerrero, ex-Príncipe Espartano que en su juventud era una temible combinación de sus descendientes (Alaude y Daemon) actuar de esta forma tan... Patética (por falta de palabra mejor) era extremadamente divertido (teniendo en cuenta que suele tener debates con Athanea y entrenamientos con Ares, era hilarante verlo actuar así) sobre todo porque este se reprendía a si mismo el tener un enamoramiento de su descendiente.

Pff, Por favor. No es como si el mismo no hubiera cometido incesto con su propia sobrina nieta (Helena de Esparta), además el chico (Fon) estaba buenísimo y para este tiempo la mayor parte de la sangre de Skull se había diluido demasiado, si no fuera por el niño Kyouya que había heredado mucho de él (incluso sus tipos de llamas) Azar diría que los Cang Du y Hibari no tenían nada de su sangre.

En fin. Pobre niño (el heredero Hibari-Cang Du, me refiero) no viviría mucho.

Le dolía a Azar, realmente lo hacía. El niño era adorable (sin contar su ya notable sed de sangre) pero viviría poco tiempo al tener ese tipo de llamas tan impares, Skull había sobrevivido por su ser semidiós ¿Pero el niño?

Lo más seguro es que no viviría más de 7 años, claro si Skull decidía no entrenarlo, pero si lo entrenaba entonces había una posibilidad de que viviera más tiempo pero después ¿Qué? El niño necesitaba un Cielo que fuese a la par o incluso más poderoso que Giotto Vongola.

Paro repentinamente cuando sintió una presencia conocida para ella.

Volteando a ver cerca de la fuente estaba una de sus diosas favoritas. Lady Hestia observaba divertida a los niños jugar cerca de la fuente, las familias de los niños tan tranquilas y armónicas entre si, se sentía el calor de un verdadero hogar, sobre todo con la presencia de la diosa más poderosa del olimpo.

Talvez muchos olvidaban la verdadera fuerza de Hestia, pero Azar sabia mejor...

Hestia es la Diosa de la casa, el recto ordenamiento de la vida doméstica, la salud, la familia, el hogar, la vida doméstica, la cocina, la arquitectura, y del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares: El Fuego Sagrado.

Ella fue quien dio a dioses y humanos por igual la capacidad de utilizar su poder: Las llamas de última voluntad. Pero claro no el verdadero pues Hestia podía utilizar todo tipos de llamas desde Tierra hasta cielo, incluso si se lo proponía, las llamas del octavo elemento.

Si ella quisiera podría reclamar el trono que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía como la verdadera Reina gobernante de los dioses. Pero Hestia siendo... Bueno, Hestia no lo haría.

Observando detenidamente a la diosa del Hogar (que por algún motivo estaba en apariencia de una joven de unos 20 años en lugar de su acostumbrada apariencia de niña de 8 años) noto como Hestia miraba con melancolía y anhelo una pareja joven jugando con un hermoso bebe.

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente todo hizo Click.

Durante años Azar (asechando a Skull) se dio cuenta de cómo Hestia usualmente frecuentaba a su Nube cuando este tenía un nuevo hijo (por lómenos este tipo era medianamente responsable, tenía actualmente como 15 hijos y a todos les visitaba, les daba regalos, estaba presente en los mejores momentos de su vida y siempre les daba consejos, a comparación de los Dioses Skull era el padre perfecto) claro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Hestia quería un hijo (y probablemente una pareja)

Esto animo a Azar más de lo que debería.

Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien por andar en las nubes. Sin juego de palabras.

-Perdóneme—dijo la sensual voz en Italiano, Azar abrió los ojos al reconocer a la persona a la que pertenecía—Esta usted bien?

Frente a ella estaba imponente, el joven Noveno Vongola; Giotto, la leyenda viviente incluso entre el Olimpo se hablaba de él, uno de los Legados Favorecidos de Urano (Si Urano, Zeus era a comparación de él muy débil) Con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, con sus rasgos hermosos y aristocráticos y un cuerpo que pondría a Adonis en vergüenza, elegantemente vestido (pero lo suficientemente disfrazado para pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos) podía hacer que Zeus envidiara su porte real. Azar se llegó a preguntar si este hombre era incluso humano.

Como boba Azar solo asintió y tartamudeo un "P-permiso" y paso por un lado dejando al hombre con un mirar confundido, para posteriormente alzarse de hombros y continuar su camino.

Por otro lado Azar no podía dejar de estar confundida. El Hombre le recordaba algo pero no sabía que...

Giotto tenía una presencia...

"Cálida, familiar, suave, seguro, casa... Hogar"

Se parecía mucho a la presencia de...

"Maternal, cálida, amable, suave, segura, dulce, casa... Hogar"

Hestia...

Ahogando un jadeo sorprendido Azar se ocultó mientras pensaba al mil por hora...

Hestia no solía relacionarse con varones, sin embargo el gran amor y devoción de Giotto por su familia serían suficientes para llamar su atención, su actitud y personalidad tan nobles y encantadoras definitivamente la atraerían y su belleza no solo física serían suficientes como para...

Sonrió casi sádicamente, mientras un plan malévolo se formaba en su mente (por alguna extraña razón tanto Giotto como Hestia sintieron un escalofrió, muy placentero en eso, recorrer toda su espalda) Si las cosas salían como ella quería, Percy tendría un hermano de armas con quien compartir sus pesares y su gran carga (suficiente tubo en su vida pasada como para volver a sufrir solo) con un firme Bromance, Hestia obtendría lo que quería, Los vongola obtendrían el heredero que deseaban (y que no tenían gracias a la supuesta asexualidad de Giotto, al parecer Afrodita lo consideraba la mejor de sus creaciones como para permitirle gastar sus genes con cualquiera) y el pequeño heredero Hibari Cang Du obtendría su cielo y una larga vida (además de una interesante vida amorosa)

Rio y sonrió de la misma forma misteriosamente escalofriante que su querido hijo de dos años (uno de los pocos que había tenido hasta ahora) haría en el futuro.

Jugar de casamentera, esto sería divertido.

Estaba segura de que a su pequeña Orquídea Blanca también le gustaría.

No sabía cuánto cambiaria esta decisión la historia.

O talvez si.

Si se tomaba en cuenta la sonrisa de completa satisfacción que tenía cuando leyó la nueva profecía que apareció el día siguiente de la formalización de la relación entre Giotto y una tal "Nana Sawada" y la nueva gran profecía en el momento del nacimiento de Percy Jackson.

.

.

.

*Erodo: Eros (Ero) y Cupido (do). Duh.

*Referencias de One Piece: La gran era pirata es un periodo que si existió en este mundo (solo que no había tanta agua y las islas mas grandes eran continentes) y fue un periodo que se dio entre... Bueno no sabría decir pero seria en la "Edad de Oro de la pirateria" que se dio entre 1620 y 1795.

Adelanto:

No tengo nada la verdad. Retrospectivas y verdades.

* * *

LEAN! IMPORTANTE!

* * *

Solo para aclarar (esto sera Spoilers):

Famiglia Vongola

Cielo: Vongola D. Giotto- 28 años, Noveno Vongola

Familiares:

Vongola D. Daniela- Madre (50 años, prima y Esposa de Iemitsu)

Vongola D. Iemitsu- Padre (52 años, primo y Esposo de Daniela)

Vongola D. Timoteo- Abuelo (mas de 70 años, Octavo Vongola, Padre de Daniela y Tío de Iemitsu)

Sawada Nana/Hestia- Amante (¿? Años, Diosa, su identidad mortal es hija de Howard Stark y Media hermana de Tony)

Sawada (Vongola) D. Tsunayoshi- hijo (3 años, semidiós)

Tormenta: G (Aldini Gianfranco)- 29 años (legado de Apolo)

Familiares:

Aldini Lavina (antes Bermoulli Lavina)-Amante (28 años, Legado de Afrodita)

Aldini Bianchi- Hija (10 años, Legado de Apolo y Afrodita)

Gokudera Hayato- Hijo (4 años, Legado de Apolo y Afrodita) (Secuestrado al nacer)

Lluvia: Yamamoto Ugetsu\- 29 años

Familiares:

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-Padre (49 años)

Yamamoto Takeshi-Hijo (4 años)

Yamamoto Sakurako (antes Kujo Sakurako, Semidiosa Japonesa)-Esposa (28 años) (desconoce su ascendencia)

Sol: Sasagawa knuckle\- 30 años

Familiares:

Sasagawa Grayfia (antes Grayfia Lucifuge, media Demonio)-Esposa (29 años) (Desconoce su ascendencia)

Sasagawa Ryogei-hijo (6 años)

Sasagawa Kyoko-hija (4 años, semidiosa Japonesa) (Knuckle no sabe de su existencia)

Rayo: Bovino Lampo- 22 años

Familiares:

Bovino Alex (antes Namagare Alex)- Esposa (20 años)

Bovino Lambo-hijo (1 año, mutante)

Niebla: Spade Daemon-30 años (legado de Thanatos y en algún momento de Hecate)

Familiares:

Spade Elena (antes Rokudo Elena)- Esposa (29 años, Squib de familia Sangre pura)

Spade Mukuro-hijo (6 años, Legado)

Spade Chrome-hija (3 años, Bruja, Legado)+ (Muerta ¿o tal vez no?)

Spade Fran- hijo (2 años, Legado)

Mourt D. Skull- Ancestro (¿? Años, Demasiado viejo para contar)

Nube: Hibari Alaude-30 años (Legado de Thanatos, Ares y la mayor parte de los Dioses Guerreros del mundo, son Hibari despues de todo, Medio Veela)

Familiares:

Hibari Souta- Padre (51 años)

Hibari Gabrielle (antes Delacour Gabrielle)-Madre (49 años, Veela) (Tía de Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour)

Hibari Kimiko (antes Kimiko Cang Du)- Esposa (29 años)

Hibari Kyouya- hijo (6 años, un cuarto porciento Veela)

Fon Cang Du- cuñado, hermano de Kimiko (38 años, parece de 25)

Mourt D. Skull- Ancestro (¿? Años, Demasiado viejo para contar)

Básicamente:

Ryohei, Mukuro y Kyouya son 3 años Mayores que Tsuna.

Takeshi y Hayato son 1 año mayor que Tsuna.

Chrome y Kyoko son de la misma edad que Tsuna Y Lambo es 2 años menor que Tsuna.

.

.

.

AHORA SI!

PUESTOS DISPONIBLES!

Si eres algun aficionado de Skull te tengo una gran noticia...

Se contratan (no pago) Oc (me da flojera inventarlos) Para aparecer en este fic como Hijos de Skull!

Hasta ahora solo tengo 2 que se llaman:

Hadriano Carrow (romano) y Victorique San Marino (Griega) por lo tanto aun quedan 13 puestos disponibles! (dudo que se llenen tantos) Por lo tanto si te interesa aparecer en este Fic como un Semidiós (Mas o menos) Solo deja los Sig. Requisitos...

Nombre del personaje.

Edad

Sexo

Apariencia Física

Perfil Psicológico o actitud o personalidad o lo que sea.

Nacionalidad (país donde nacieron y si es de la parte Griega o Romana de Skull)

Poderes especiales (todos los hijos de Skull comparten unos poderes en común que pondré mas adelante)

Y los momentos mas especiales de tu vida que compartiste con Skull (tu padre) y como te hubieras sentido después de enterarte como ataban los otros Dioses a sus hijos, que al contrario de Skull, nunca estuvieron en sus vidas...

Ah y también un regalo especial que Skull te hubiera hecho (un arma pues, para luchar contra monstruos)

La cabaña de Skull te esta esperando


	4. Un evento fuera del Destino

¡Lean!

Para aquellos hijos de Skull/Athan ¡Gracias por participar! Sus personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco en la historia, por cierto, aún hay lugares disponibles y también quisiera saber la posición de los Hijos de nuestra Nube favorita respecto a su "Boda" con Fon ¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre el hombre que les está robando a su Padre?

¡Comenten!

.

.

.

4

La Gran Profecía, El Cielo Bebe, Nubes A La Deriva

O

Un evento fuera del destino.

Adelanto: Hestia, increíblemente cruel como solo ella, realiza un acto imperdonable todo en nombre del amor de una madre, hay un vistazo del pequeño Tsu-Kun y algunos de los niños de Skull van haciendo aparición.

.

.

.

Skull miro, con una mezcla de fascinación morbosa y tristeza inigualable como su cielo, aquella que era llamada la más amable de los dioses, cometía el cruel acto. Sellar los recuerdos de su amado y de todos con los que había tenido contacto debía de ser la cosa más doloroso que Hestia había hecho en muchos siglos.

—No recordaran lo acontecido los últimos días, aparte de la pelea entre las nubes—dijo ella mientras con delicadeza acariciaba el rostro de su amado, al que había acostado en un sofá, los demás estaban tirados descuidadamente el suelo a excepción de Fon quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Skul, quien lo había atrapado antes de caer y se había sentado en el suelo para mayor comodidad del chino.

—¿Y Giotto? ¿Le has borrado todos los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos? —Hestia pareció dudar un segundo

—Lo recordara eventualmente... Cuando ya no haya peligro para mi hijo—se apresuró a agregar.

—Es su hijo también Hestia.

—Ahora, Ahora. Sabes que debes llamarme Nana entre los mortales, y aunque Tsu-kun sea también su hijo eso no evita que haya tomado más de mí, es mi primer hijo Athan. Y probablemente sea el único, no voy a arriesgarlo.

Skull frunció el ceño, mucho más la escuchar sus últimos lamentos, era consciente de la determinación de Hestia a no tener hijos y mucho menos un matrimonio, en la época antigua ella no había querido terminar como sus hermanas y traer a luz dioses escalofriantes como las Moiras quienes al nacer se habían convertido en ancianas. No, Hestia no había querido nada de eso, pero el anhelo del amor y la calidez de un niño la atrajeron, agrega a Giotto en todo el asunto con su singular carisma y amor hacia su familia, Hestia no había tenido oportunidad.

La sobreprotección y el amor de Hestia para con el niño era impresionante. Ya había roto varias leyes Divinas por ello. Había roto su juramento, y ahora criaba al niño ella misma en su templo en el Olimpo, el niño vivía lleno de afecto y cariño con cada capricho cumplido, pero con mano firme si dejar pasar cualquier conducta inapropiada, como quien dice: Con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, muy a pesar de estar siendo criado como un pequeño diosecillo del cual solo se esperaba la perfección, aunque el niño estaba lejos de serlo. Era mitad humano después de todo y aun así los Dioses tampoco eran perfectos.

Tsunayoshi podría tener solo tres años pero había demostrado ser muy bueno en los estudios y cosas del hogar, Hestia había acordado con Skull que empezarían un entrenamiento en cuanto cumpliera los 4 años con cosas simples (como aprender a manipular el fuego Sagrado, ya era un natural en ello- teniendo en cuenta que nació casi en una llamarada de fuego- solo necesitaba practica) cuando cumpliera 6 años Skull empezaría su entrenamiento enserio y cuando cumpliera los 12 o 10 años sería enviado al campamento mestizo para que interactuara con otros semidioses.

Aun así, Skull estaba bastante seguro de que Hestia no tenía planes de que su hijo o amante conocieran de la existencia del otro. La Mafia era un lugar donde se podía morir muy rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta que Tsunayoshi a pesar de ser un simple Semidiós era un Hijo Primogénito y Único (y por lo tanto heredero único de Hestia) su olor atraería incluso más monstruos que cualquier otro, tanto o más que dos hijos de los tres grandes juntos. Por no contar que Giotto vivía en Italia, cerca del mar mediterráneo: El lugar más peligroso para un semidiós. Ni siquiera Skull había permitido que sus hijos hubieran vivido ahí si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Muy pocos sabían (hasta ahora) de la existencia del pequeño: Artemisa (quien por alguna razón se había visto increíblemente aliviada de que Hestia haya roto su juramento, uno tenía que preguntarse ¿por qué?), Hera (quien no había podido evitar ayudándolos pues ellos también la habían ayudado con su primera y única infidelidad a su esposo y el resultado de esta), Apolo (quien por al amor a su hermana había jurado no decir nada) Y Cupido/Eros (quien solamente no decía nada por el entretenimiento que le daba todo el asunto) pero Skull sabía que no sería para siempre, el niño seria perseguido toda su vida por ser el hijo de un juramento roto.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió algo golpeando su frente, frunció el ceño hacia su cielo quien solo rio con gracia y se voltio a mirar amorosamente a su amante. Skull rodo los ojos y resoplo con exasperación, Hestia se estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada, aunque eso no era extraño: era la primera vez (y única si conocía bien a su cielo) que ella se enamoraba.

Skull bajo la mirada y vio el pergamino que le había golpeado la frente y que ahora descansaba cómicamente sobre el rostro de su "esposo". Bufando con diversión Skull lo tomo en manos y se dispuso a leer, en cuanto sus ojos atraparon la primera línea frunció el ceño y cuanto más leía, más incredulidad y sorpresa se grababan en su rostro.

—"Tienes que estar jodiendo..."—pensó la nube más poderosa de todos los mundos, trago saliva fuertemente, Hestia aun no despegaba sus ojos del rostro de su amado. Sintiendo los labios secos Skull los humedeció con su lengua y hablo con voz ronca—Esto es...

—Si, lo es—Dijo Hestia sumamente seria y con voz fría—Es la gran profecía...

—Pero... La gran profecía...

—A cambiado, se ha reescrito. Un evento fuera de las funciones del destino a interferido en lo que debió haber sido. Ahora, esta es la Gran Profecía. La otra a quedado nula por la intervención de un ser superior...

—Cuando... ¿Cuándo cambio?

—Hace tres años aproximadamente. Hace dos semanas, Apolo vino a visitarme y a informarme confundido acerca de una anomalía en el Templo de los Oráculos, en el Cuarto de Las Profecías*. Al parecer dos profecías que fueron dichas por el Oráculo de Delfos hace poco más de tres años fueron camufladas con ilusiones y solo recientemente pudo descubrirlas. La que más me sorprendió fue una profecía respecto a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Skull sorprendido y francamente horrorizado al ver la mirada triste en su cielo, Skull la comprendía pues, aunque los dioses no lo dejasen entrever ellos se preocupaban profundamente por sus hijos, que una profecía fuese dicha para uno de ellos era la peor pesadilla de un padre piadoso, ni siquiera el que no era reconocido como un dios en pleno derecho (Pero cuyos hijos eran considerados semidioses) podría evitar tales preocupaciones, Ya había perdido 8 hijos debido a las profecías y sus fatídicos destinos— Y ¿Qué dice?

Hestia tomo aire intentando calmarse y después recia las mismas palabras que Apolo le había dicho:

 _"De la Más antigua y poderosa Olímpica_

 _Entre los más grandes se alzará,_

 _Las llamas entre ellos, un Juramento completaran_

 _Unidos y definidos por el mismo defecto Fatal,_

 _Hijos de las tres Vírgenes y la reina a la batalla se unirán,_

 _Por la Familia y el hogar con última voluntad pelearan_

 _una nueva era a este mundo su sacrificio brindara"*_

—¿Hijos de las tres vírgenes? Espera estas diciendo que... ¿Que Artemisa y Athena también han roto sus votos? Y ¿La Reina? ¿Cómo termino el Hijo de Hera en todo esto? Lo último que supe de él es que Hera sello su sangre piadosa y lo dio a una familia mortal, ni siquiera le dijo al padre de la criatura de su existencia.

—No lo sé Athan, francamente no lo sé—Hestia negó con la cabeza, levantándose imponente lo miro con una ligera sonrías en el rostro— Pero lo que si se es que hay esperanza.

—¿Que dices?

—A pesar de que la profecía menciona un sacrificio, tengo la esperanza de que no tendrá que sacrificar su propia vida. Quiero que mi hijo crezca sano y fuerte, que forme una familia y si llegara el caso de tener que elegir entre la divinidad o la mortalidad que viva como el diosecillo que es o que muera de viejo en un plácido sueño. Solo quiero lo mejor para él.

Skull suspiro cansado y lo acepto. Giotto era su amigo, claro que lo era. Pero Hestia era su Cielo, su mejor amiga y su mayor confidente. Él nunca la traicionaría. Si estos eran sus deseos él los cumpliría, aunque le rompieran el alma.

Volteo la vista abajo. No podía creer que la Gran profecía cambiara tanto y que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es la magnitud del cambio, lo peor de todo es que posiblemente el hijo de Hestia es quien haya dado pauta a esto, El niño no había sido planeado por el destino y le tocaba la peor parte, probablemente por ser el hijo de un Voto roto.

Que desastre.

Lo Cierto era que Hestia tenía razón. Había la mayor probabilidad y esperanza de que el niño viviera después de sus dieciséis años y ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran para que lo lograra.

Tsunayoshi era su ahijado, después de todo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _De los dioses más antiguos y sabios,_

 _Dos mestizos llegarán a los dieciséis en contra de todo lo predicho._

 _En un sueño sin fin, el mundo se sumirá_

 _Fuego y Agua sagrados se unirán_

 _El alma del héroe, una hoja maldita que podría segar_

 _Una sola decisión su vida cambiara_

 _El Olimpo preservará o asolará._

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Después de dejar el salón donde todos se despertarían desorientados (y posteriormente serian adentrados en la niebla que les aria pensar que estuvieron ablando de cosas triviales todo el tiempo) Hestia y Skull se teletransportaron (en llamas sagradas y llamas nubes) al templo principal de Hestia, un lugar prohibido para la mayoría de los dioses, pues se ubicaba en los territorios de las diosas Vírgenes. A Skull solo se le permitía entrar por el hecho de que solo iba a visitar a su cielo, pero solamente se le permitía entrar al templo de Hestia y nada más. Aun así, eso no evitaba que el diera un ¡Ja! Burlón a todos los dioses que lo miraban con envidia.

Lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de ser el territorio de las diosas vírgenes (solo para diosas) era que cada una era respetuosa con los espacios que se designaban, eso y que no muchos se acercaban a los templos de Hestia sin su permiso. Lo cual daba pauta a que el pequeño Tsunayoshi pudiera brincar de un lado para el otro sin preocupaciones (eso y las barreras que Hestia levanto para que su hijo no saliera de su templo).

En cuanto lo vio, El pequeño Tsu-kun chillo de alegría (Comprensible porque no tenía muchas visitas) Hestia sonrió cariñosamente y Skull permitió que una sonrisa boba adornara su rosto.

El pequeño era adorable, no había mejor forma de describirlo. Era la perfecta combinación de sus padres, Tenía toda la buena apariencia de Giotto y se notaba que sería devastadoramente atractivo cuando creciera (Por no hablar del encanto y belleza sobrenaturales de los dioses y semidioses, muy pocos mortales podían llegar a un grado de igualdad en ello, como Giotto), pero tenía los colores de Hestia y su toque maternal.

Lo que más le gustaba de su ahijado eran sus ojos. Como los de su madre tenían el color cálido de las llamas de una hoguera, eso contando la naturaleza de sus llamas (Llamas de Unión Sagrada: O llamas sagradas, la perfecta combinación de llamas tipo Cielo y llamas tipo Tierra, también conocidas como Llamas del Juramento) lo harían sin duda alguna el jefe Vongola más poderoso de la Historia.

Si algún día llegaba a heredar, Claro.

Skull apretó sus labios, pero puso una sonrisa cuando el pequeño le pregunto qué pasaba.

Si la Hiper Intuición Vongola de Giotto era temible (Tan fuerte como la de primo, llevaba a preguntarse a Skull si realmente este Giotto no era una encarnación del antiguo Giotto) en Tsunayoshi sería absolutamente... no había palabras para describirlo. Tan pequeño y ya la había desarrollado a tal grado, Skull estaba impresionado.

Lo vieron jugar con su fuego, el niño era un natural en ello, no se quemaba y disfrutaba de dar forma al fuego de animales, sus favoritos eran los leones, los burros y los fénix, ciertamente acertados teniendo en cuenta que el animal sagrado de su madre era el burro, que a su padre lo llamaban el Fénix de Vongola y a su abuelo le llamaban el león joven de vongola.

—Giotto iba ser nombrado Tsunayoshi—Hestia dijo, aparentemente de la nada mientras observaban al pequeño, tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras le cuenta esto—Por el lado de su padre se tiene la tradición de poner el nombre de un shogun de la era Tokugawa, empezaron con quien fue Vongola Primo, cuyo nombre también era Giotto quien al huir a Japón se había puesto Ieyasu Sawada, así continuo con Yoshimune, Yoshinobu, Ietsuna, Iemitsu y Tsunayoshi sería el nombre que Giotto hubiera llevado pero al ver el extraordinario parecido con Primo, que suponían era al haber combinado finalmente la sangre de Vongola Primo y Vongola segundo decidieron hacer caso omiso de la tradición. Pero Giotto me conto que quería que, si llegábamos a tener un hijo fuese nombrado Tsunayoshi, para seguir la tradición y tener un lazo más fuerte con nuestro hijo.

—Vongola D. Tsunayoshi ¿Eh? No suena mal, pero le has puesto Sawada Tsunayoshi y a ti misma te haces llamar Sawada Nanally... Si algún día descubren todo esto no sospecharan de que, bueno, ¿también lleves el apellido Sawada? Les has dicho que eres de Nanimori, los únicos Sawadas que hay en Nanimori son los descendientes de Primo Vongola.

—No exactamente. El Padre de Iemitsu; el otro abuelo de Giotto; Ietsuna tenía una hija llamada Sawada Nadeshiko de la cual se desentendieron pues ella no quería nada que ver con la mafia. Nadeshiko tuvo una hija fuera del matrimonio que, lamentablemente, murió cuando era niña. Yo he tomado el papel como la hija de Sawada Nadeshiko: Sawada Nanally, Nana para los amigos.

—¿Porque el nombre...?

—¿Occidental? Pues Nanally era hija de un empresario estadounidense. ¿A que no sabes quién?

—¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¡Dímelo Por favor!

—Howard Stark.

…

..

.

—… Bueno, al menos ya sé porque favoreces tanto a Anthony Edward Stark si son, en teoría, medios hermanos.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Antares Kurotenshi era una chica alta para su edad (tenía 19 años) muy independiente y muy fuerte (por las circunstancias de la vida, aunque ella reconocía que no había sido tan trágica como otras), con cabellos cortos en varios tonos de gris y ojos rojos que con la luz del sol cambiaban entre purpura y dorado (talvez una declaración de sus diferentes ascendencias divinas) era toda una anomalía en su país de nacimiento; Egipto, sobre todo con su piel blanca que por más que pasara bajo el sol no se quemaba.

Podía culpar a su padre por ello.

Antares no conocía muy bien a su padre, se podía decir solo lo había visto contadas veces en su vida (64 veces +/- y contando) la última vez que lo vio había tenido 16 años (hace tres años) y había estado en una de sus fases adolescentes de las que no estaba orgullosa.

Antares también culpaba a su padre por ello.

Su padre era del tipo que echaba a perder a sus hijos a absolutamente podrido, si podía decirlo ella misma, los malcriaba dándoles todo y no negándoles ningún capricho, esto estaría bien (en realidad no) si sus hijos no sintieran que los estaba bañando en regalos para llenar el vacío que dejaba el que casi nunca los visitara o estuviera con ellos.

Antares había podido contar desde que aprendió las matemáticas, que su padre los había visitado a ella y su Mamá cuatro veces al año, sin contar los días especiales (cumpleaños y aniversarios y los días de celebración del calendario les enviaba obsequios muy bonitos, generalmente hechos por el) y la había hecho estar enojada con él, enojo que canalizo con las innumerables lecciones de defensa personal en las que su madre la había entrenado o inscrito (que después se enteraría, también era cosa de su padre)

Cuando su madre había muerto (un asalto había dicho, ahora ella sabe mejor) cuando tenía 11 años, creyó que su padre se quedaría con ella o la llevaría con el (en ese momento había creído que su padre tenía otra familia, no se equivocó del todo, pero tampoco era exactamente cierto) sin embargo después de tres semanas su padre se había ido, dejando las cuentas pagadas y a su familia vecina a cargo de comprarle las cosas necesarias para su mantenimiento, y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta tres meses después.

Se había tragado su enojo por años, se volvió fría con todos a su alrededor y reconocía que también se había vuelto un poco amargada, el quedarse en un solo lugar solo aumento su desesperación (su madre era arqueóloga y la llevaba a muchos de los sitios de excavación con ella) anclada en un lugar en específico nunca fue de su agrado, suponía que era lo que le unía más con su padre, teniendo en cuenta que era el único rasgo que compartían aparte de la piel blanca.

No fue hasta que en su cumpleaños número catorce finalmente exploto y le dijo a su padre hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Sin embargo, Antares recordaba con vergüenza, que lo que más le había dolido a su padre (si las emociones en sus ojos eran correctas) que lo que más le había dolido fue cuando le dijo que no se atreviera a volver nunca más, que era el peor de todos los padres y no quería volver a verlo.

Si, Antares reconoce que fue particularmente cruel (sobre todo en la parte de cómo se iba a morir) pero ella realmente no había esperado que lo tomara tan enserio.

A la mañana siguiente su padre se había ido.

Si bien, después de la muerte de su madre tuvo que aprender a ser más responsable, con la desaparición de su padre tuvo que aprender a ser independiente, lo cual no fue fácil, en ese momento había estado tan enojada que no se atrevió a volver a tocar el dinero de su padre, por lo que busco un trabajo, equilibrar la escuela, el trabajo, las cuentas y el cuidado de sus niños (sus mascotas) no fue fácil, y tenía que reconocer lo mucho que su padre la había ayudado. Antares no lo volvió a escuchar de su padre hasta dos años más tarde (después de que el remordimiento la había carcomido desde sus entrañas) siendo de la boca de su hermana mayor que descubriría la verdad sobre su familia.

Saekki Miin era tres años mayor que ella y la mayor de todos sus hermanos.

Antares no había visto a una mujer más bella (su madre aparte), Miin y ella compartían muchos rasgos, en particular la piel blanca y hermosa. Miin también tenía un largo cabello color rojo y desordenado (que se le hacía particularmente conocido) con sonrisa pícara.

No fue hasta que vio sus ojos que pudo decir a ciencia cierta por que la mujer se le había hecho conocida.

Los ojos de Miin eran del mismo color que los de su padre. Ese color tan único entre índigo y Morado intenso, en ese momento sintió que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad frente a sus ojos; Su padre, quien había jurado amar a su madre cada vez que se veían, tenía otra familia y la había dejado de lado para estar con ellos. Sin embargo, como leyéndole el pensamiento Miin la había detenido y le pidió pasar a su casa donde comenzaron la plática más esclarecedora de toda su vida.

Miin era una persona muy madura. Había sido seria durante toda su historia (que era un poco desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta que acostumbraba hablar siempre con doble sentido) pero también fue amable y comprensiva, le explico todo lo que pasaba y la verdad sobre su padre.

Descubrir que eres hija de un Dios (bueno, casi. Al parecer el termino Diosecillo aún se estaba considerando, aunque su padre entraba más en la categoría de Dios menor) fue un impacto para ella. Pero también explicaba su fuerza sobre humana y habilidad con las peleas (que parecía compartir con su hermana –Y qué raro era decir eso en voz alta-).

Miin le conto todo sobre ella misma y su propia experiencia: su madre se llamaba Saekki Bom y era dueña y directora de una agencia Discográfica muy prestigiosa en Corea del Sur, su país de origen. Su Madre y su padre se conocieron cuando su padre la salvo durante su servicio militar y desde entonces han estado juntos.

Sus infancias eran muy parecidas de no ser por tres cosas.

Miin siempre supo sobre sus orígenes Divinos, su madre seguía viva y sus padres hace tiempo habían decidido que serían solo buenos amigos. Pero eso no evitaba que se comportaran como una pareja de casados de vez en cuando o que se hicieran regalos los días especiales.

Al parecer su padre era lo que se diría en estándares divinos "un buen padre/esposo" pero "un dios rebelde irrespetuoso de la ley" si se tenía en cuenta que ningún Dios visitaba nunca a sus hijos a menos que fuera para enviarlos a misiones suicidas, y tampoco se casaban con sus amantes humanos...

Todo esto removieron sus entrañas en culpabilidad.

—Seré sincera Antares—La forma en que dijo su nombre no le gustó nada—Valoro la familia sobre todo lo demás, te ame en el momento que supe de tu existencia y siempre te apoyare porque eres mi hermana pequeña—sus ojos se afilaron—Pero no le vuelvas a hablar así a nuestro padre, sé que el tampoco tomo las mejores decisiones respecto a tu crianza, los dioses saben que puede ser increíblemente tonto, pero él lo intenta lo mejor que puede y nos ama a todos con todo su corazón, de eso puedes estar segura.

Desde ese momento Antares cambio, para bien quiere pensar.

Aún tenía problemas con su padre, pero ha llegado a un acuerdo con ellos, también se dio cuenta que muchos de sus bebes eran en realidad pequeñas criaturas mitológicas y mágicas, como las mariposas de su santuario portátil que resultaron ser, en realidad, hadas.

Si, ella estaba tan sorprendida cuando lo descubrió.

También mantuvo una estrecha relación con Miin, con la que se contactaba tanto como podía (por cartas, principalmente, malditos monstruos) y quien ahora mismo la estaba visitando por un asunto de extrema urgencia. Algo importante, potencialmente catastrófico y que estaba relacionado con su familia.

Si había algo que describiera a Antares a la perfección era su amor y sobreprotección con su familia. Tenía (de alguna manera) a todos sus hermanos/Madrastras/Padrastros monitoreados, los todos ellos con la ayuda de Miin. Antares es una nube muy protectora con lo que considera suyo, la extensa familia de parte de su padre (y su padre también, aunque nunca lo admitiría) entraba en esa categoría.

Esta vez Miin (quien llevaba un vestido tipo Hanbok blanco y negro, muy bonito, debería conseguir uno) estaba frente a ella tomando calmadamente su te de hierbas (que era especialmente buena para incentivar la magia, sobre todo el ajenjo, aunque también si se bebía en exceso provocaba efectos similares a fumar marihuana, una explicación al porqué de la personalidad tranquila y relajada del legendario e inmortal Rey Salomón de Israel, al que ya había tenido el dudoso honor de conocer), entonces Miin hablo seria y particularmente frustrada.

—Papá se ha casado y le ha pedido el divorcio a Kawahira-Sama... con la bendición de Lady Hestia.

Ahora bien, Antares era, a primera vista, muy fría y distante, pocas cosas podían perturbarla y aún tenía problemas con su padre, sobre todo con sus múltiples esposas y esposos, pero ninguno de estas Madrastras/Padrastros habían ameritado que su padre presionara a su esposo divino para un divorcio o que pidiera el favor de ningún otro dios poderoso para ello, estos eventos ocasionales solo ocurrían (según Miin) cada cierto tiempo y siempre terminaban reconciliándose, pero esta vez la cosa era diferente.

Esta vez su padre iba enserio.

La incredulidad de su rostro se reflejó en el de su hermana.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Bueno, creo que sería interesante—dijo Skull haciendo una mueca. Mientras Fon sonreía serenamente en el exterior (pero no podía dejar de mirar cada cierto tiempo a su sobrino a un lado en el campamento ¿Este entrenamiento era realmente humano? ¡Ni la liga de Asesinos era tan brutal y eso que los Hibari enseñaban en ella!).

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se habían marchado de Italia, que no se diga que la mafia era tan callada como una tumba porque a los tres días de salir de la mansión Vongola se había corrido la voz por todo el mundo que dos de los hombres más importantes de la Corporación Giglio Nero y entre los más ricos del mundo se habían declarado homosexuales y se habían casado en las Vegas. El escándalo no tardo en expandirse.

Fon Cang Du; Uno de los líderes empresariales más importantes de China, en el puesto 4 entre los 20 hombres más ricos de oriente, ligeramente detrás de su cuñado Hibari Souta pero más rico que Asami Ryuzaki o Liu Zhao Fu* y experto artista marcial, uno de los siete inversionistas de la Corporación Giglio Nero.

Skull D. Mourt un Stuntman y actor de primera categoría que amaso una pequeña fortuna en sus primeros años y que supo invertir en la bolsa de valores para convertirse en uno de los hombres más ricos de Occidente, ligeramente detrás del Joven Tony Stark y asociados, pero más rico que el joven heredero Bruce Wayne.

Si bien Skull no era tan impresionante como cualquier otro de sus compañeros, era reconocido por tener conexiones especiales no solo por sus inversiones en la Corporación Giglio Nero, sino también por su gran carisma capaz de tener a Giotto D. Vongola, el empresario, visionario, genio y piadoso hombre más rico de todo el mundo, accediendo a sus deseos, hubo un reportaje interesante que se publicó en la revista People donde Giotto D. Vongola –quien aparte de ser considerado el hombre más rico del mundo era también el segundo más guapo, porque el primero era Omar Borkan- compro, compro, un casino en las Vegas solo porque Skull –quien lo estaba acompañado- no podía entrar en él.

Así que sí.

Guau.

Si eso no era poder e influencia (o seducción como decían las malas lenguas), no sabían que era. Fon no podía dejar de pensar que estaban exagerando y que a la prensa le encantaba alterar la verdad. Había sido Skull quien compro el casino, no Giotto. Pero bueno, nada se podía hacer. No cuando a Giotto le divertía la idea y a Skull no le había importado. Ellos eran tal para cual.

Miro con una sonrisa reflexiva (/es fon, el solo conoce el leguaje de las sonrisas/) miro su té verde, frente a él (junto a su estudiante y el sobrino de Fon) estaba el legendario Maestro Doko, una de las pocas personas que los Hibari realmente respetaban por su gran fuerza.

Aunque seguía desconcertado de porque seguía tratando a Skull como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, él no lo cuestionaría. En su lugar se concentraría en su conversación con su "esposo".

—Así es—respondió Fon— El Clan entero desea conocerte, están organizando una pequeña celebración, dentro de 2 semanas en post de nuestro "compromiso" mientras las mujeres se encargan de arreglar todo para la boda formal.

—Realmente a tu familia le gusta todo lo tradicional ¿No?

—Aunque se han adaptado al punto de permitir la unión de dos hombres, lo cierto es que ellos son extremadamente tradicionalistas y esperan que te comportes apropiadamente estas antes, durante y después de la fiesta—Skull lo miro casi ofendido.

—¿Adecuadamente? ¿ _Cómo_?

—Oh ya sabes cómo cuando estas en las fiestas formales de la mansión Vongola. Con recato y educación.

—Ah—dijo Skull e hiso una mueca—Entonces creo que tu familia no estará contenta si llegan a saber que pase seis años como una bailarina del vientre travesti para un visir egipcio...

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…Ah ¿Y eras bueno?

—Cuando le dije que me iba, me ofreció la mitad de su fortuna para que me quedara.

—Es... Bueno saberlo—" _Muy, muy bueno_ " pensó.

Y lo decía enserio.

(En el futuro haría un uso muy bueno de esa información, un uso muy, **_muy_** placentero)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

(En una galaxia muy, muy lejana)

Azar miro con ojos entrecerrados la... _cosa_ frente a ella. La... _Cosa_ la miro de vuelta y parpadeo adorablemente inclinando ligeramente su pequeña cabecita.

Azar chillo extasiada y se arrojó a abrazarlo mientras la cosa entraba en pánico.

—¡Yo soy Groot!

—Aw ¡Pero si eres adorable Groot!

—¡Yo soy Groot!

—¿Ah? ¡Pero que malo eres!

—Yo soy Groot

—Pe- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

—Yo...soy Groot.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero.

—Yo soy Groot.

—…

Bien... Tendría que trabajar con esto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—¿Quieres que? —entrecerró los ojos, intentando procesar lo dicho. La otra persona solo rodo los ojos.

—Me oíste—aun así, el Shock parecía no pasar en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué yo haga qué? —el otro gruño

—Eso mismo—dijo fastidiado.

—Y yo ¿Por qué? —casi chillo.

—Porque si—dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Lo harás o no?

El fastidio era claro en su mirada mientras los ojos inexpresivos esperaban respuesta.

—… Dame 5 minutos.

Y eso fue todo.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Omake (en realidad sucedió)

En la que Sospecha...

(Hace tres años)

El niño parpadeo y volví a mirar...

Bajo la vista y Miro la foto en sus manos...

Levanto la vista y miro el retrato...

La secuencia se repitió así varias veces hasta que su tío, Quien pasaba por ahí, le interrogo...

—… ¿Qué encuentras tan interesante?- El niño lo miro con intensidad y se estremeció...

—Quien es ella—Demando el niño apuntando a la pintura. El hombre miro el cuadro y sonrió serenamente...

—Ella es Athani Cang Du*, la emperatriz Guerrera más poderosa de todas las dinastías de China. Fue esposa de Iroh Cang Du el Emperador que llevo a China a una era dorada, ellos son nuestros ancestros más fuertes... Y quienes nos dieron la habilidad de las llamas, Los Hibari pueden agradecerle a la señora Athani, pues gracias a ella heredaron sus llamas nube, en cuanto a los Cang Du heredamos las llamas tormenta del Señor Iroh...—Dijo el hombre pues sabía que su sobrino no se quedaba satisfecho tan fácilmente, para tener solo 3 años Kyoya era increíblemente inteligente, al igual que Mukuro.

—¿Que mas?— el niño frunció el ceño...

—Bueno, Lady Athani guio a nuestro reino a incontables victorias, se dice que era gracias a su sangre...

—¿Sangre?

—Lady Athani era de sangre Espartana, de hecho, fue una princesa y guerrera Espartana antes de ir a china huyendo de un mal matrimonio.

—Era una hervivora entonces

—Oh no de hecho solamente se fue después de juzgar que su primer esposo era un herbívoro estúpido, humillarlo por intentar disfrazarse de carnívoro públicamente, derrocar su reinado, poner un nuevo rey en el trono, establecer las bases de sus leyes, para después vagar por el mundo ampliando sus límites, prometiendo que no se volvería a casar a menos que la derrotasen en batalla, cuando llego a China y se encontró con el joven Iroh Cang Du y después de una legendaria batalla de 30 días y 30 noches desidio que él era digno de estar a su lado.

—Woa

—Si, ella era nuestro gran ancestro y, según sus propias palabras, una verdadera **_Carnívora_** , se dice que su lema era " ** _Te moleré hasta la muerte_** "

Hras más tarde se Fon se encontraría huyendo de una madre furica y un padre exasperado.

Como se puede ver los Hibari heredaron más de Skull de lo que él piensa (y cuando se da cuenta, lo encuentra _jodidamente adorable_ ).

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

(Adelanto)

Actualmente

—Woa no había estado aquí en siglos—dijo Skull mientras entraba como don juan por su casa (técnicamente si lo era) por las puertas del palacio de Jade, el hogar ancestral de los Hibari-Cang Du. Se encantaban en la cima de una Montaña y podía ser visto a cientos de kilómetros de no ser por las ilusiones. Conocido por ser un símbolo de justicia, honor y coraje, los mejores guerreros de en las artes marciales de cualquier tipo llegaban de todas partes del mundo a entrenar (después de pasar por una razonablemente decente –excesiva- seguridad y solo se les permitían unos complejos exteriores, además de que su ubicación no era realmente revelada a ninguno). Razón por la cual Kyouya (quien era el más antisocial de sus primos) detestaba estar ahí.

El palacio en sí es la estructura fuera de lo sagrado del Salón de los Guerreros (donde estaban las posesiones más representativas de los mejores guerreros de la familia que usualmente eran los antiguos líderes), la piscina de la luna, el rollo del dragón y el Fenghuang*. El palacio contiene un campo para los torneos públicos, una recién renovada sala de entrenamiento (que solía renovarse casi cada semana) con patio al aire libre y formación de los estudiantes un cuartel, un campanario, y Cerro del Árbol de Melocotón* (el lugar de descanso del venerado Árbol de Melocotón celestial de la Sabiduría) que fue sembrado por la bella y poderosa emperatriz Athani Cang Du hace varios siglos (por lo que nadie tenía permitido comer sus frutos, la leyenda decía que solo aquel o aquella con la bendición de un Fenghuang podría comerlos).

En si el palacio de jade era aún más imponente que la mayoría de los palacios imperiales de china y de no haber sido porque era fuertemente resguardado por varias ilusiones y trampas y muchos sobornos al gobierno, hace tiempo hubiera sido declarado como patrimonio de la humanidad, lastimosamente los Hibari-Cang Du eran sus dueños y eso significaba que nadie podia hacerse con sus territorios.

Fon estuvo tentado a hacer una mueca mientras también entraba, su sobrino estaba malhumorado cruzado de brazos murmurando algo acerca como "El gran ancestro haciendo uso de tales actos disciplinarios herbívoros" o algo por el estilo, Kyouya estaba sentado en sus hombros porque según Skull "El pobre niño ya ha entrenado suficiente, hasta en su condición merece un descanso" (y no era para menos Kyouya parecía más una maquina ahora solo despertaba comía, entrenaba, comía, entrenaba y se iba a dormir) y lo puso sobre sus hombros junto con todo su equipaje mientras de alguna manera con sus llamas nube flotaba hasta la cima, mientras él caminaba como mula de carga. Así que no fue sorpresa para Fon que cuando llegaran y Skull gritara atrajeran la atención.

Todos los estaban viendo.

En lo que respectaba a Fon podían ver todo lo que quisieran, pero le gustaría que no miraran hacia abajo a su _Esposo_. Incluso aunque hayan sido testigos de la batalla entre Alaude y Skull seguían creyendo que la victoria de la nube Arcobaleno no era más que una farsa.

Fon no los soportaba.

Por eso cuando Skull " _accidentalmente_ " envió a volar a uno de los miembros más arrogantes e insoportables de su familia aunque también uno de los más fuertes después de la rama principal (Fon no soportaba al tipo, muchas veces se burló de sus miradas femeninas) golpeándolo a través de tres paredes y una cantidad desconocida de árboles en bosque circundante a un acantilado, no pudo evitar que una sádica sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro (y el de Kyouya también).

Dios, _amaba_ a ese hombre.

Hn, Eligió una buena _madre sustituta_.

Como bonus: Nadie cuestiona su derecho a estar allí después de eso.

.

.

.

*Templo de los Oráculos: Es donde Apolo guarda representaciones (Pinturas, Estatuas, Etc.) de aquellos que han sido sus Oráculos a lo largo del tiempo (Ni que decir tiene que es sumamente grande) y donde pone las profecías más representativas de cada época.

*Asami Ryuzaki o Liu Zhao Fu: Si leen el manga de Viewfinder se darán cuenta de que estos son los nombres (que he inventado) para referirme los padres de Asami Ryuichi y Liu Fei Long. El nombre del padre de Fei (Liu Zhao Fu) significa "por encima y más allá de todo (Zhao) y "Adinerado, rico" (Fu).

*Fenghuang (Chino simplificado: 凤凰; Chino tradicional: 鳳凰; pinyin: fènghuáng) son aves mitológicas de Asia oriental que reinan sobre todas las aves. Originalmente los machos se llamaban feng y las hembras huang, pero tal distinción dejó de hacerse y se convirtió en una entidad femenina única que se empareja con el dragón chino, que se considera masculino. En Occidente, es referido normalmente como el fénix chino o simplemente Fénix, aunque sus similitudes mitológicas son superficiales. La imagen típica del fenghuang lo mostraba atacando serpientes con sus talones y alas extendidas. Según el capítulo 17 Shiniao de la enciclopedia Erya, el fenghuang está compuesto por el pico y frente de gallo, la cara de una golondrina, cuello de serpiente, pecho de ganso, espalda de tortuga, cuartos traseros de un ciervo y la cola de un pez. Sin embargo, en la actualidad se describe como la composición de muchas aves, incluyendo la cabeza de un faisán dorado, el cuerpo de un pato mandarín, la cola de un pavo real, las patas de una grulla, la boca de un loro y las alas de una golondrina. Su cuerpo simboliza los seis cuerpos celestes. La cabeza es el cielo, los ojos son el Sol, la espalda es la Luna, las alas son el viento, los pies son la Tierra y la cola son los planetas. Sus plumas contienen los cinco colores fundamentales: negro, blanco, rojo, verde y amarillo.

*Melocotón: Esta deliciosa y aterciopelada fruta es símbolo de la dulzura y la bondad. En China es una fruta que simboliza la longevidad e inmortalidad y por lo tanto su connotación es sagrada, según su filosofía taoísta esta fruta al consumirse tiene bondades más allá de la alimentación para el espíritu.

.

.

.


End file.
